Hetalia of the Caribbean
by chocoblueninja
Summary: When you are in the middle of a celebration, your town is attacked by pirates and they capture your brother Gilbert Prussia ! Can you find him? Will you find love along the way? Pirate!EnglandXReader Human names used enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

HOTC Chap 1: Family matters

You looked up to the stars and held the lemon jade stone around your neck; remembering, you tried to identify the stars that your brother had taught you. You were so close in finding him, but now you had friends, and perhaps more on this blasted ship. If you were to find Gilbert now, how were you to decide what path to choose? You held your breath as you heard steps come closer, and closer still. You held your breath turning from the window, and then the door opened…

* * *

"Excuse me everyone!" You called tapping your glass in the bar. "I would like to propose a toast to Gilbert for running this place with me for five years!" Everyone in the bar cheered and raised their glass. Your brother smiled and raised his glass with a toothy smirk; you did so as well, and then continued your speech. "After that horrible Pillage…we lost our parents in the crossfire between pirates and military. We took over the bar, and Blacksmith since then. It was tough for a couple of sixteen year olds back then, and even was surprised to see us take over."

"That's right, dearie!" you heard a plump woman cry from the back.

You earned yet another chuckle from the Bar and you smiled finishing off your speech.

"Yes, well…We overcame the obstacles put in front of us, and now look at us, five years later, and still we are dreaming young ones. Thank you for giving us a wonderful life so far, all of you. It's all thanks to you that will still thrive!" You raised your glass above your head and with a toothy smile you began to say your father's and mother's signature saying; they would always say at the end of each toast. "Life, alas is very drear,"

"Up with the glass," Gilbert cried from the back continuing.

Everyone raised their glasses mimicking your pose and the whole bar chanted the last part of the quote.

"AND DOWN WITH THE BEER!" The crowd erupted into scattered chuckles and you chuckled as well, drinking up your glass in one gulp.

Gilbert smiled at you, and you smiled back, walking over to your brother.

"Well, you like that, Gil?" you asked hugging your brother from behind giving him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Yep, that speech was awesome!" Gilbert said as he pulled up a chair for you to sit down in.

"Thanks.." you said thoughtfully, sitting down in the chair. You began to stare back at the crowd of people celebrating the free ale's and drinks for this annual session.

"You miss them, don't you?" your brother mumbled under his breath looking at you. He put his hand on your shoulder, turning you around.

"I do…they used to be pirates…" you sighed and then sat up again, "that's the only reason they died. They were being looked for…but.."

"but?" Gilbert asked.

"but I would love to sail the sea's, and be a pirate like they were, perhaps, just to make me feel closer to them, y'know?" you smiled at your brother.

He laughed and pat your back roughly, making you jump in your seat.

"That would be awesome!" he put the drink to his lips and drank it at a pace that you could never match. "Not as awesome as me though. If you want to be a pirate, you can be...but to be the same as the people who killed our parents? Kesesese."

You frowned at this. 'they were pirates in the first place' you thought. 'they enjoyed it, they told me stories of the sea's and how beautiful it was, how the water would splash on their face, and how father would walk up on deck and kiss mother. He loved her so much, as did she, but they were both different captains, and that's when mutiny fell into play. Their crew hated each other, and they ran away, now…..we were alone because their crew found them, and that new woman that led them.'

"Oi! _!" Gilbert called to you snapping you out of your trance.

"Y-yes?" you asked getting up from your chair.

"Can you get me another beer sis, then I can train you at the blacksmith after we close up shop." He looked at you holding up the cup, you took it and nodded happily. You had never seen your brother ever get drunk, but that was him.

The party was long, and you and your brother just sat there, talking about pirates and how much Gilbert would protect you if they came for you guy's.

"pfft!" you laughed covering your mouth. "I'm pretty sure that would happen, if you do that I will have to rescue you!" you laughed slamming your hand on the table.

"Hey!" Gilbert sounded annoyed. "Then tell me what you would do if I got captured then, eh? Kesesese~"

You looked into his eye's that dared you to speak. You smirked and spoke all the while the people in the bar left.

"Well," you began, "I would dress up like one of 'em! Speak pirate, make friends, and then I would find you myself if that did not work!"

You looked at each other and then erupted into laughter.

"Kesesese! Kesese!" Your brother calmed down and looked at you getting up. "Let's go to the smithy, the pub is empty now so we can close up shop!" He said running to place the Cup in the sink as he left. You followed behind him with a smile on your face, and then you looked behind you and the pub. You smiled seeing memories of your younger self, learning to walk and running up to your father and Gilbert tried to trip you. You turned off the light's making the memory vanish, and you went out the door and began to walk towards the smithy.

"Kesese~ Better get your Pirate clothes!" Gilbert said with a laugh as he peeped out of the smithy and called to you.

"And why is that?" you asked with a smirk. He smirked back at you.

"So when you lose you can wear them! Kesesese."

You only chuckled at your brother's foolishness, you ran into the smithy and climbed up to your bunk on the loft above. You pushed some clothes aside and pulled out your pirate bodice, and your pirate boot's. You yourself dressed like a pirate at all times, all you needed was a sword to complete it all. You jumped down off the loft, your blood red long skirt hanging just above your toes of your boots. Your poofy long sleeve off shoulder shirt accented with the Bodice you wore, and you smiled as the feather in your hat flopped down to one side.

"kesesese, you look like an idiot!" Your brother laughed. You smirked the way a Pirate would, pushing your curly bangs out of your face you stared at him grabbing a sword from one of the racks.

"Aye?" you asked speaking like a pirate. "well, me thinks ye be foolish to say that to a pirate." You positioned yourself as he collided the sword against yours.

You sliced at him, dodging his attacks and blocking his sword. He did the same, you got faster at attacking him, then suddenly he hit your sword roughly, sending a shock up your arm, you gasped as your hand let go of the sword.

"kesese~" was all you heard as he pushed you up against a wall and aimed the sword at your neck.

"Still better than me brother." You said out of breath.

He nodded and then you heard a big boom coming from outside.

"What the hell is that?" you yelled, your ear's picked up a woman's scream in the background, which seemed to echo your mom's scream. You gasped closing your eyes and putting your hands over your ears.

"_-_!" you heard your brother yell, you snapped your eyes open and saw his back against a door that was being pounded on from the outside.

You looked at Gilbert in horror. "Go get the box in my loft, there is a present for you, when you find it, I want you to run away!" He said pushing his back up against the door. You could see the strain in his eyes.

You nodded and climbed up to his loft and grabbed a green box. You opened it and saw a green lemon jade stone, with a black cord. You put it over your head and thanked him mentally. Lemon jade was meant to give luck, and wisdom. You also grabbed the sword near his bed was about to jump out the window when you heard a bang.

You looked over the side of his loft and saw three pirates, beating your brother up with their fists. You began to tear up.

"G-gilbert!" you whispered frantically then covered your mouth as a woman with long golden hair began to walk through the door.

"Well, well…" she spoke "look what we have here, a man who seems strong and proud. That's odd…" she said looking around. "This place seems familiar….OH! That's right…this is the place where I killed your parents wasn't it? Hmmhmhmhm!" She began to laugh evilly and your brother spat on her feet, which earned him a smack on the back of his head by one of the pirates.

"Don't do that to the Captain!" on of them spat. You felt rage build up in your stomach as you watched.

"It's alright men, I will see to it that this one learns his lesson by working for me on my ship." She laughed again as her men began to drag Gilbert out of the room.

You slammed your fist on the hay in the loft, tears rolled down your cheek.

"No…my plan…I can save 'im!" you growled as you jumped through the window landing outside of the smithy in an alley. A pirate saw you and you fought him off with your sword. You turned around and saw a shadowy figure standing before you, you gasped. He was taller than you and his eyes gleamed like emeralds, you were shocked and looked behind you but it seemed like you were trapped.

'There are two different pirate captains on the Island!' you thought seeing as this pirate also had a hat, a sign of authority on a ship. You backed away aiming your sword in all directions, then a seductive voice seemed to kiss your ear.

"Don't worry poppet, you'll be safe with us." He growled, and you knew this was the captain. "Capture this woman, and then the other crew will fall to pieces. This is an order men." The captain said not taking his eyes off you.

You growled and tried giving them all a dirty look. 'they think I'm that lady that captured my brother!' you thought with a snarl. You jumped on a roof beside you and used it to catapult you to the roof of the smithy.

You began to run on the roof tops, running for your life, you saw a ship in the distance, and decided that you were going to be a stowaway. You ran, panting hard, reaching the end of the roof top you jumped down, and headed for the ship. You tossed your hat off, as your ponytail swayed in the wind. You ran on board the empty ship and prayed that this was the one your brother was on. You found the crews quarters and found a red pair of breeches and swiftly replaced your skirt with that. You then grabbed a red scarf and wrapped it around your head; you found a mirror and looked at yourself. You replaced your bodice with a red vest and found that you looked like a convincing young boy. You then grabbed your skirt and bodice and ran to the deck, tossing the items overboard so that they had no way of knowing there was a woman on the ship.

You smirked inwardly as you saw that the crew was quickly filling the ship you were on. You were about to set sail, you knew, and you were going to be a stowaway. Your heart raced with anxiety, you took a good look at all the men that filled the ship…none of them looked like the couple that stole your brother. Your heart suddenly sank.

'this is not the right ship' you thought frantically as you began to run over to the side of the ship you saw that they were receding from the dock's. You gasped, trying to gather your thoughts.

"Timothy!" someone yelled. You turned to see the captain you met in the alleyway. His emerald eyes reflecting the lust for the treasure you assumed he wanted.

"Timothy!" he yelled again staring you straight in the eyes, you matched his gaze and looked him straight in the eyes. You assumed you looked like a boy named Timothy.

'What luck!' you thought grinning inwardly. 'Perhaps this can be used to my advantage, if this man has a hate for that woman pirate, I could definitely use it to my advantage'

"Yes sir?" you yelled turning to him as you saw a young boy dressed in your same clothing waving from the docks and shouting out something in a panic.

"Timothy, you did a good job today," he spoke much more gently than he did in the alleyway, "next time we need to catch that woman, I will call on you."

You grinned and nodded. "Thank ye captain!" you said bowing slightly. He looked at you oddly then turned away, walking to the helm of the ship.

You sighed and looked all around yourself; you realized something as you wrapped your hand around your necklace.

"I-I'm on a pirate ship…" you smiled and looked at the masts, admiring the view of the night stars, and the working men all around you. "I am a pirate, on an adventure to save my brother!" you whispered all this to yourself in shock as the Captain yelled orders. You smiled grandly; you were off on your first real adventure, becoming a pirate, and a stowaway.

"Not bad for a dreamer" You smirked looking up at the constellations and they sparkled down on you. You looked toward the helm of the ship and smiled as determination sparked in your eyes. "I'm coming for you bro."

* * *

People in the story:

You: _ _

Prussia: Gilbert (ur bro)

Hungary: Elizabeta

England: Captain Kirkland

America: Alfred F. Jones

Canada: Matthew Williams

Morgan: friend you met on board

France: Francis

: Lovino: Vargas

Italy: Feliciano Vargas

Antonio: spain

Author's note: Okay so please tell me what you think of it! ^^ I hope you enjoyed it! This is an old piece that I posted on Deviantart but I wanted to let Anonymous people tell me how they feel about it (becuase sometimes when you can be found you can't troll as hard, and you can't be as mean as you want to be!) ^^ So be harsh but not TOOO harsh! XD I do accept praise too!


	2. Chapter 2

HOTC CHAPTER 2: Rookie Pirate

"Timothy!" You heard someone yell, you realized you were going to have to get used to that name and you turned towards the person who called you, and you were surprised to see the person calling your name was the Captain.

"Yes Captain?" You asked staring at his emerald eyes…the stars reflected in his eyes and they sparkled like diamonds.

'Tch! Why am I noticing the little details in this guy?' you scolded yourself mentally. 'Then again I guess I have too if I don't wanna be caught off guard.'

"You're a young lad, you are useless up here on deck," he said taking off his hat, and rubbing his hand through his hair; in the little light from the stars that you had, made it looked silver. "you can go and swab the deck or help Morgan with the food, actually with your small fingers…perhaps you are better off-"

"I will help Morgan below deck, sir." You said bowing and making your way below deck. Your dad had let you on his old Pirate ship once, so you had your sea legs, and you knew your way around the ship well, or, so you hoped.

"Timothy," Captain called out again. "you feeling alright?"

'he can't think I am a stowaway already?' you screamed in your head as you turned to the Captain with a smile.

"No captain, I'm feeling fine!" you said cheerily.

"Hm." He grunted and nodded, turning back to the rest of the crew and started to shout commands yet again.

You sighed in relief and walked down the steps, following your nose to the Kitchen. You walked in and smiled, there was a young girl, probably seventeen, she was peeling potatoes and smiling at you as you came through the door.

"'Ello there Miss." You said with a smile.

Morgan giggled and looked at you from the side…she then walked up to you and around you, studying you closely. You just watched her as she spun around you like a hyper dog. She then looked at you and smiled toothily.

"Why you dressed in boys clothes Miss?" she asked still smiling. You blushed taken aback.

'how in bloody hell did she know I was a 'miss'?' you screamed in your head, you calmed yourself and looked at her again with more of a oh-god-now-I-have-to-explain, type of look. 'Then again, mom always said…'

"Takes one to know one, eh?" you said smirking at her. She smiled and nodded at you.

"Wat'cha 'ere being a stowaway for miss?" She asked, her blue eye's staring at you with what seemed like a glint of admiration.

"I'll tell you, if you if promise not to tell anyone." You said with a wink. The last thing you wanted was word getting out that there was a stowaway on board. Morgan nodded and smiled at you, walking back around, behind the kitchen counter and began to peel potatoes again.

"well, " you began, "Y'know that female pirate that this Captain 'apparently' doesn't like?" Morgan nodded. "Well, I don't like her either…she and some crew mates beat up my brother and sent him on a ship to work for her." Morgan stopped peeling potatoes and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"It'll be alright miss." She said giving you a hug in which you stiffened in, a random stranger was giving you a hug! You just froze until it was over and then she backed away and smiled. "Lemmie guess the rest of your adventure up here on board," she placed a thoughtful finger on her chin, looked up to the ceiling, then looked back at you and grinned. "You ran on board, put on Timothy's clothes, and went back up on deck and when you realized this was the incorrect ship, you wanted to leave, but we were set'ing sail."

You stared at Morgan wide eyed, did she really guess all that, or just watched you all the while?

"Judging from your face I am guessing I'm correct." She smiled and then her face looked worriedly at you. "You certainly are a lucky one miss, if you did not look like Timothy, you definably would have been tossed overboard!" You winced at the thought.

"It was a stroke of pure luck that I look the way I do." You worriedly said. "do y'know Timothy, personally I mean? I don't want to get caught not acting like him."

Morgan nodded at you happily and motioned for you to peel some potatoes as she placed the ones she already peeled on a cutting board.

"But tell me yer name first miss, Nothing will leave my lips," she brought out her pinky to you for a pinky promise. "Promise…Timothy."

You nodded and grinned at her locking your pinkies together you smiled at her and stated your name, "_ (first name)..._ _ (full name)"

"well then miss _, I will tell you about Timothy, but let's finish up the broth as we speak, shall we?"

You smiled and peeled the potatoes as you listened to who Timothy was, his habits and what would he complain about. One thing you found out was he always called the captain, by his full captain name; you winced because now you knew your mistake in talking to the captain.

'No wonder he acted oddly when I just called him 'captain' wonder what is that man's name then?' you thought stirring the pot of broth as you listened to Morgan's tale of how she herself got here.

She was a stowaway as well, but by complete accident. The captain of this ship stole her father's ship and her family was playing hide and seek on the ship, but they could not find her and thought she was in the house. Morgan was about to go back into the house after exploring every inch of the ship, but when she left the captains quarters, the captain was looming above her and put her to work as a chef, he did not throw her over board because he needed extra hands back then.

"Wow, that does not sound pleasant Morgan…you alright?" you asked like your mother would when you got a horrible gash on your knee.

"I'm quite alright, I miss my younger brother sorely though." She mumbled then there was a bang at the door and men started filling the seats in front of the kitchen counter.

You looked at all the men and realized that you still did not know the name of the captain. Panicking you poked Morgan's arm and mumbled her a question.

"What's the Cap'ns name?" You whispered into her ear as the men began to get bowls and walk up to the two of you to fill their bowls.

"Captain Kirkland." She said quickly as she scooped up some broth and smiled as she poured the broth in a bowl one of the men had out.

You smiled and mimicked what Morgan was doing with the extra ladle.

When everyone got their bowl full you heard stomping boot's in the corridor, the whole kitchen fell silent, the boots became more prominent and you looked towards the door as it slammed open.

"'ello there Captain Kirkland!" you blurted out. The name slid off of your tongue like a familiar friend you haven't seen in a long time.

He looked at you with an eyebrow raised and then stomped his way to the counter with a bowl. Morgan served him up three ladle fulls and he sat down with the rest of the crew as he ate. The room suddenly became noisy again. You ate behind the counter with Morgan, talking about where Timothy slept, you were concerned because you did not want to be crowded around men as you got dressed. Turns out that Timothy was a picky boy and he got a small little room with a window and a small bed, beside the Captains quarters. You smiled and thanked her for the information and the delicious food.

"Timothy," a voice you recognized as the Captains rang out. You popped up behind the counter and he looked at you as you stated Timothy's signature phrase.

"Yes, cap'n Kirkland?"

"I hope you liked cooking with Morgan because this is your new job on the ship." He said tossing the bowl to you which you caught. He smirked and then began to walk out. "Not sure if it was Morgan or you, but the food tasted better than normal." He stated before he stepped out.

You smiled proudly and placed the wooden bowl in the sink and looked at Morgan.

"Welcome to Kitchen duty, Miss _." You smiled and thanked the girl as you began to help her clean up the Kitchen.

* * *

Hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks, and you were still on the ship. You would listen in on Captain Kirkland's meetings through the door, and you knew every inch of this ship like the back of your hand by now.

At the moment you had your ear pressed against the door of the meeting room and listened.

"So have we any signs of that blasted woman?" you heard the captain speak. You learned much over the past three weeks using this method. You even learned the Pirate that stole your brother away was named Captain Elizabeta Héderváry.

"If we follow the same path we have been for a few days, I'm sure we'll catch 'er!" You heard Alfred F. Jones speak; Morgan had told you he was Captain Kirkland's brother from another father. Not only that, but Alfred made his way up to best mate.

"I'm not too keen on listening to your rash Idea's Alfred." You heard the captain grumble. You suddenly heard steps rushing down to the meeting room. You went into the Restroom across the hall and watched through the Window to see who it was. It was the silent lookout Matthew Williams. He panted out of breath at the door as you strained to listen to what was going on.

"What's up Mattie?" you heard Alfred ask walking up to Matthew and pat the boy's back.

"C-Captain!" he gasped out in his wispy voice. "I have seen the green sails of another ship through the fog! It's headed for Tortuga!"

"That's her! That's Miss Elizabeta!" Captain Kirkland smiled leaving the room with a grin.

You gasped with joy at the news. You were going to see your brother again! You were going to see him!

When the men followed captain Kirkland, you ran out of the restroom and dashed towards the kitchen to let Morgan know the good news. You snuck past the men playing cards the next few rooms over and slammed open the door to the Kitchen.

"Morgan! Morgan!" you called out. She popped out from behind the counter and smiled toothily with a chicken in her hands that she bought the other day at the dock the ship stopped at.

"Yes, Miss _?" She said taking out the unwanted parts of the chicken and tossing them into a bowl.

"We are headed for Tortuga!" you yelled with joy. "Matthew found Lady Elizabeta's ship and it's on a course to Tortuga! I might be able to save my brother!"

Morgan smiled as a glint of pain shot through her eyes. "That's good for you, miss." She was not as happy for you as you thought she would be.

"What's wrong Morgan?" you asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, Miss.." she began, "I have no Lady friends on here besides you, and no other friends beside you 'ither, _."

You frowned at her and then you pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Morgan," you mumbled, "I will come back and be a pirate, I will save you from this ship and I can take you home to your family!" You let go of her and she smiled up at you her eye's sparkling beautifully.

"I would like that very much miss."

"Good, now, let's get to bed; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Morgan nodded and put the Chicken away in a place where nothing would mar the precious food. You walked her to her room and waved goodbye to her as you ran towards your room.

"I can't wait to find you Gilbert!" you whispered excitedly jumping onto your bed and looked out the window. You took off your red scarf that was wrapped around your head and you took off the vest you wore as well. It was nice to look like a lady every now and then. Your ponytail acted like a cushion as you laid back into bed on your pillow. Looking out the window you smiled at the waves. You closed your eyes and said goodnight to the world as you pulled up your blanket around you and settled down for a rest.

* * *

The morning sun woke you up, you got up tiredly, strapped on your boots, pulled on your vest, and wrapped the scarf around your head.

There was a knock on the door, and you complained the way Morgan told you Timothy would have. Turns out it was Captain Kirkland, You gasped and stood at attention and smiled.

"G'morning Cap'n Kirkland, Sir!" You said. He chuckled and you eased yourself. "What is it Captain?" you asked tilting your head.

"Well, I know you have been listening to the meetings we have been having for quite some time now," You winced at his words. "and I want to train you how to use a sword properly, you are going to help us raid Elizabeta's ship."

Your face lit up with Excitement and you could not help but jump with excitement.

"R-really Captain Kirkland? Really?" You asked in disbelief. He just chuckled and smiled at you and winked. You smiled even bigger and ran up beside him. "When will we train?"

He glanced down and rubbed your head, "Right now, up on deck. There is no better time than the present." You giddily ran up ahead of him grabbing a sword one of the mate's handed to you.

"Prepare yourself, Timothy." He said with a chuckle, slicing the sword around in a show of power. You smirked, he had no idea that you were a stowaway, and no idea that you were great at sword fighting. You parried the hit's that came your way. Shooting them to the side with your sword or dodging. Captain Kirkland seemed to be pleased with how well you were doing, suddenly he ran up the mast and flipped behind you.

"wha-!" was all you could say before a sword came down slicing your shoulder. You winced at the pain, and all the other crew member's gasped. You saw Morgan near the entrance leading below deck, and you smirked, slicing back at the Captain with more speed than before. You flipped backwards as he aimed for your feet, and you stomped down on the blade so he could no longer move it. You aimed the blade at the Captains neck and smirked once more, before dropping the sword with a clang.

You laughed and walked back to your room, leaving the crew mate's gaping at the captain.

You went to your room and took off your scarf and vest. 'that was a tiring fight….' You chuckled, 'not as good as brother…though I have to say he almost had me.' Suddenly you heard boot's coming closer and closer to you, and you hopped up trying to put your disguise back on, but at soon as you grabbed your vest it was too late. The Captain was at the door, his expression shocked at first, and then it turned cold and angry. He shut the door behind him and began to walk straight up to you with cold eye's you were terrified to look at.

'I was so close!' you yelled in your mind, cringing by the window as his shadow loomed over you. 'So close!'

* * *

Authors Note: Bwahahahaaaaa! I'm not even reading them as I post them! XD Hope you like it!

People in the story:

You: _ _

Prussia: Gilbert (ur bro)

Hungary: Elizabeta

England: Captain Kirkland

America: Alfred F. Jones

Canada: Matthew Williams

Morgan: friend you met on board

France: Francis

: Lovino: Vargas

Italy: Feliciano Vargas

Antonio: spain


	3. Chapter 3

HOTC CHAPTER 3: Caught!

'I was so close!' you yelled in your mind, cringing by the window as his shadow loomed over you. 'So close!'

Captain Kirkland grabbed your wrists and you thought for sure you were going to be thrown overboard. You dared to open one of your eyes and you saw a face with a look of disappointment.

"Why is a lady, such as yourself, on my ship?" he asked sternly. You gulped and looked down as he let go of your wrists. You felt his stare, and you just wanted to disappear. "I'm listening." He said with a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

"I…" you began, "Y'know that last Island you were on, the one where Captain Elizabeta was on as well?" He nodded, his eye's piercing you. "Well…she took my brother, and I decided to be a stowaway and bring him back myself. I ran on this ship, found a vest and breeches, and put them on and when I realized I was not on Elizabeta's ship, I tried to blend in with the crew."

You sighed at the end of your explanation. You could feel his disappointment radiating from him.

"The real Timothy then?" He asked adjusting his hat.

"He was left on the harbor that night, near the dock's." you mumbled shamefully. Captain Kirkland just took off his hat, ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He sat on the bed you had been sleeping on for the past few weeks and looked at you. His eyes seemed to snap wide open in realization of something.

"I see," He said getting up. "You are the woman I mistook as Miss Elizabeta, My apologies." He bowed to you lowly and you had no idea how to react. How was it that you were not being punished for being a stowaway, for such an act!

"No, no…" you said waving it off, "It's fine."

"That explains why you were so bloody good with a sword, Timothy fought with knives and slingshot's, never swords so I was quite impressed."

You felt proud at that moment. "Well, my brother did teach me all I know."

"Yes well, what am I to do with a stowaway?" He said turning to the window looking out of it into the afternoon sky.

You looked away, you knew you were going to be punished sooner or later.

"You are a lady," he thought aloud, "and I don't like throwing women overboard. I do get lonely though, having no one to talk to but my git of a brother, and that silent twit Matthew."

"Why not let's make a deal then, captain?" you had a great idea that you were sure to benefit the both of you. "I came on this ship to grab my brother, and go home happily ever after. You are bored of talking to your brother, and the lookout."

"Where are you heading with this?" He asked as a playful grin threatened to spread across his stern face.

"You know very well where I am going with this." You said putting on your vest, and wrapping your hair up with the scarf. "I scratch yer back, you scratch mine, Captain. You help me get my brother back, and you get to keep me here until then, as someone to talk to, and beat you at sword fighting."

He chuckled at the last bit. "I see, but I have to let you know, that was not even half of what I can do love."

"Oh really?" you questioned him and looked into his eyes with a daring glare. "Prove it." He stared at you and matched your gaze.

"You're a very daring young woman I'll give you that." He chuckled and pulled out his two swords, tossing one to you. "Pity you can't be known to the rest of the crew though, Timothy." He studied your face for a reaction to the alias you so incompetently took.

You smirked daringly as your swords crossed. "I never wished to be known by anyone on this ship, not even you Captain, and my name's not Timothy!" He parried your sword and jumped back, reaching the wall of the small room.

"Then what's your name, love?" He smirked as you twitched. You began to thrust your sword at him faster.

"Only if you beat me, Captain." You smirked at him slyly. "Only if you beat me." He smirked accepting your challenge. He pressed himself against the wall, you raised your sword to slice down on him but it stopped midair. Kirkland was pushing your sword away with his own without any trouble at all. You gasped realizing you were not strong enough; you sliced his sword away and leapt to the side dodging the swing of his own. You heard him chuckle as you were on the floor, you turned yourself around slicing your sword through the air. With a loud 'twang' your sword flew across the room. You looked at Captain Kirkland and he smirked at you and he aimed the sword at your throat.

"Now what's your name, miss?" He said walking over to the sword you used and he thrust the both of them back into their sheaths.

You grumbled slightly, you did not want to give out your name to the Captain, but you had no other choice now. "_, _." You growled under your breath stating your full name.

He turned to you and smiled holding out his hand for you to take. "That wasn't hard now was it?" You just stared at his face and realized his eyebrows were huge. You looked at the golden hair peeping out from under his hat, and stared at his Emerald eyes. You shook your head and slapped his hand away.

"I may be a lady but I can lift myself off the ground." You said getting up. You dusted yourself off and looked at the captain. "Mind telling me your name?" You asked still sore from losing.

He seemed hesitant and then he bowed in front of you holding his hat to his chest. "Arthur," he stated, "Arthur Kirkland." He lifted himself from his bowing position. "Please don't call me Arthur in front of the crew though Miss _, It's a formality, I hope you understand."

You nodded and began to walk out of your room.

"You are my prisoner without chain's now y'know." Arthur said. You turned to him and smiled.

"Why is that….Arthur?" you asked raising an eyebrow. He smiled and looked at you.

"You are a stowaway; I will find a way to punish you without laying a hand on you sooner or later." He waved a finger at you, and you rolled your eye's walking out of the room.

'Think of the secrets behind those emerald eyes! What treasures and adventures!' you thought happily wondering if you would ever find treasure on your way to finding your brother. 'He is pretty dapper, too. ' Your subconscious screamed in your head, and you promptly slapped your face.

"Shut up, you don't know what yer talking about!" you yelled aloud, just as the captain came outside. You turned to face him and he had a look that told you he saw, and heard the whole thing. "heheheh…excuse me while I make lunch for ye Cap'n!" you said dashing off to the kitchen red faced.

You ran into the kitchen and closed the door behind you letting out a big sigh of relief.

"What's seems to be the problem, Timothy?" Morgan asked, and you realized that lunch was already being served to the crew mates. You looked at the people eating and smiled sheepishly, slinking over to Morgan's side.

She looked at you confused; you pulled her arm and ran into the Supply closet beside the cabinets. When you were in there the light coming from the small window shone on her smiling face and blue eyes.

"That was some fancy foot work wit the captain you had had up their Miss." She said complimenting you on the sword fight from earlier. You shook your head and looked at her wanting to tell her everything that just happened.

"Thank you, really, but you have to know what happened!" You practically yelped, gripping her shoulders and leaning down a bit to see her eye to eye. "I went to my room thinking that I had 'im stunned! So relaxing I took off my vest and scarf, turns out he wanted to congratulate me or something, and he walked into the room without any warning; catching me out of my disguise!" Morgan looked at you her expression becoming worried. "Don't worry though," you said trying to reassure her, "We made a deal, if I give him conversations worthwhile, he'll help me find my brother Gilbert!"

She screeched happily and jumped up, wrapping her skinny arms around your neck. "That's wonderful, Miss!" she screamed happily. You nodded peeling her off you kindly. "I'm so glad that you weren't thrown overboard…but, this is a bad thing for the captain." She said moving her head from side to side.

You walked out of the Supply closet keeping the door open for her to walk out. "Why is that, Morgan?" you asked in a whisper.

You both began to serve the crew mates second's as she whispered back to you whenever she got the chance.

"If he gets caught knowing you are a stowaway," she paused filling another man's bowl, " 'e'll be thrown overboard instead, and there will be a mutiny!" You shivered at the thought, just then Arthu- I mean the 'captain' walked in, his big boot's slamming upon the wood below them. He gave Morgan a gentle smile, and then (jokingly) gave you the most horrendous scowl. You stuck your tongue out at him and then smirked, filling a bowl up with his ration.

"Still sore about me beating you cap'n Kirkland?" You stated knowing everyone still had it in their minds that you had the last laugh. The mate's in the room went silent at your statement. Alfred walked in and smiled toothily as a red faced Morgan shakily gave him a bowl.

"I heard what you said Tim!" Alfred stated laughing his own annoying laugh, snatching his ration of food from Morgan. Arthur gave you a scowl and he was serious this time. All that was heard in the room was the clattering of spoons on the table and nervous sipping sounds.

"Are you implying that you want a re-match, In front of the entire ship?" He asked just as the quiet look out Matthew came to take a bowl of food. You stared into Arthur's eyes, glaring at him with fire filled eyes.

"Of course captain Kirkland." You could not help but smile, but it quickly disappeared as he gave you a quick wink. You hastily filled Matthew's bowl, and turned away from the Green-eyed Captain.

"Well then," he stated. "meet me at the helm of the ship, as soon as the sun sets. May the best man win then, Timothy." You listened to his boot's walking away from you.

'I will get the last laugh Captain.' You thought filling yourself a bowl of food, sitting beside Morgan on the floor behind the counter. 'I definitely will. Victory will be sweeter than…whatever it is I'm eating.'

*-after a hard day's work-*

You walked up on deck, heading for the helm of the ship. You pushed through the crowd of Crew mates and smirked at Morgan who was giving you a thumbs up from the sidelines. You walked up the steps to the captain and smiled triumphantly, ready to defeat him. He smiled at you and his emerald eyes reflected the light that was emanating from the oil lamps spread across the ship. You caught a sword that was tossed to you carelessly.

"Are you ready, Timothy?" Arthur asked, as he tossed his hat to Alfred who was on the sidelines. Something very powerful glinted through his eyes as he looked back at you. Was that? No, he could not be that certain about winning already.

"Of course I am cap'n Kirkland." You said, making the gap between your feet wider.

You put the blade in front of your face and waited for the first move. The crew members were quiet, and their silence was greeted by the gentle lapping of waves, and the creaking of the rocking ship. A thud broke the silence and you gaped at how fast the Captain was going. He was much faster here than in that cramped room. You were just barely able to block his swing as the swords collided in front of your face. The force coming from Arthur was so great your feet were sliding against the hardwood floor. You grimaced and flicked is sword away jumping backwards.

"Very good, Timothy" He said with a sly smile, his eyes glinting yet again, then you realized why he was saying your alias you so boldly took. He was trying to remind you of something; or annoy you. "It's surprising since you barely use swords."

You growled. 'How DARE he try and use that against me!' you thought angrily and stared into his emerald eyes.

You began to thrust your attacks more furiously. Slicing the air more than you wanted to. He parried your sword well, and he flicked it away from his body every time it came close to making a scratch. He aimed for your feet and you jumped above his blade, your face collided with the hard wood floor as he slipped you up with his boot. You smashed your chin, but spent no time looking at the damage done to it as you tried with the will of fire to grab the sword that had fallen out of your hands. You froze as a cold blade was placed upon your shoulder. You turned to Arthur with shocked eyes that knew you had lost.

"First lesson; use what you can to fight. When fighting a pirate, there is no cheating." He said sheathing his sword, and grabbing his hat back from Alfred. "Lesson two; don't let the enemy get the best of your emotions." He then grabbed your arm, and pulled you up.

You hurt your knee, and your chin hurt like crazy as well, but you just thanked the captain.

"Thanks for the lesson then Cap'n Kirkland." You mumbled annoyed. You turned to look at him and saw that his eyes were filled with something that resembled concern. "What's that look for, eh?" You asked then touched your chin, you looked at your fingertips to see you were bleeding. You gaped for a few moments then gave the Captain a glare.

He smirked. "I'll get that patched up, love" He whispered in your ear, then he winked at you quickly before going to shout at his crew. "You may go to your quarters, that means you Alfred." He said turning to his brother who was slumping off to his quarters, pouting.

You looked at Arthur with a very upset look. He motioned for you to follow him to the Captains quarters and you rolled your eyes and followed him as you walked across the deck.

"Y'know I would not have gotten hurt if you did not trip up my jump, you git." You mumbled to Arthur as he led you to the captain's quarters.

"Well, at least be thankful I know what I am doing when it comes to first aid." He said as he walked up to a red door lined with yellow or gold paint. He opened it and walked in, you let the smell of whatever it was in that room fill you up like a balloon. "My brother has not a bloody clue when it comes to first aid!" he shouted from a side of the room as you marveled at the rest, maps, trinkets and telescopes. It was something you never could have imagined. "Sit'down love." He said coming back with a chair, and his jacket draping over his shoulders.

You nodded and sat down in the comfy chair, it felt relaxing and you sighed as the scent you knew as incense wafted from the chair. Arthur let you have no time to enjoy the relaxing smell as his no longer gloved hand grabbed your chin and lifted it up. His skin touched your open wound and you felt it sting. You sucked your teeth in pain as he poured alcohol over the gash.

"You git that hurts!" you growled as he continued to dab your chin with a cloth.

"Hold still and perhaps it won't" He snapped back, he then pulled out a bandage and placed it on your chin. "Hold that love" He said and then got up and nodded at his work. "Just keep it there till it stop's bleeding, we don't have that much bandage to use for one person." He said and walked over to a big Desk in the middle of the room which was parallel to the grand bed, and sat in the chair behind it. "Well love….lets have a chat." He said kicking up his feet and leaning comfortably in the chair. You slapped your face forgetting your promise to the Captain.

You really were tired and just wanted to sleep. 'This is going to be a long night' You thought to yourself.

* * *

Authors Note: Bwahahahaaaaa! Chapter 3! That's the last update for tonight! XD I have all the way up to chapter 10 pt 1… on deviantart so y'know...if you wanna see my art that goes with many of my stories and just wanna read up to chapter 10pt 1 go ahead! ^^ but all will be posted here soon...even the final chapters that are soon to be finished! X3 (funny how I don't like iggy but my OC York does….I love my Feli-chan! w)

People in the story:

You: _ _

Prussia: Gilbert (ur bro)

Hungary: Elizabeta

England: Captain Kirkland

America: Alfred F. Jones

Canada: Matthew Williams

Morgan: friend you met on board

France: Francis

Lovino: Vargas

Italy: Feliciano Vargas

Antonio: spain


	4. Chapter 4

HOTC: CHAP 4:

You were awake but kept your eyes closed. You were so tired from the night before, and all you could remember was that you were talking to Arthur, and then you fell asleep in the chair. That's right…..you fell asleep in a chair….then why did it seem like you were in a bed? You moved in your bed tugging the blankets around you closer as you tossed the question out of your mind. 'He probably carried me to my room.' Was all you thought as you breathed in the smell of your blankets…..they smelled different. You decided that two differences in one morning had to be a bad sign and tiredly opened your eyes.

You jumped out of bed realizing you were surrounded by a big canopy above your head. 'This is the captain's bed!' as you thought this you tumbled onto the floor dragging the blankets with you. 'T-the captain's room! Why the bloody hell did he not bring me to my bloody room?' You cried in your head as you got up and tossed the ruffled quilt onto the blood red bed.

You made sure to check your head, and your scarf was still on, and you checked your torso, glad seeing your vest was still on tight and secure.

"what the hell happened that I was sleeping on that bed?" you thought aloud, annoyed at what other's would think, if they ever, even knew about this situation…..you could imagine all the thoughts going in and out of their heads. "GAH! You Idiot! It's not like someone can pull your life off a book shelf y'know!" You scolded yourself for even thinking that anyone would know about this.

Turning towards the window you noticed it was very bright outside….you then ran to it and looked up at the sun. "Holy!" you blurted out. "how bloody long have I been asleep!" you yelled wondering what the heck made you sleep so long…but it all came back to you as you headed for the door and found a note stabbed to it with a pocket knife.

You hesitantly ripped it and pulled the knife out of the door, frowning at the mark it left on its beautiful finish, you then turned your attention back to the letter. It read:

G'morning 'Timothy' ,

If you're wondering about last night…..you fell asleep in the chair, don't worry. On another note I am sure you have come to the conclusion that you had been carried by me into my own bed…..of course I did not sleep beside you because that would be improper and un-gentlemanly of me to do so. I slept in the hammock by my maps that I use to place hats, trinkets, and other such things. I hope you slept well, and I allowed you to sleep-in by telling the rest of the crew (and Morgan) that you were feeling ill, so do try and pretend to have some sort of illness when being up and about. Oh, and there should be some oatmeal I had prepared for you on my desk. Enjoy it.

ARTHUR KIRKLAND

His name was scribbled in big fancy handwriting….shaking your head at the letter as your stomach roared something horrible. You felt the blood rush to your cheek's and looked at the desk; sure enough there was a steaming bowl of Oatmeal with berries inside. You walked up to the bowl and sniffed it….you smelt no poison and you were sure the captain would not give a skilled fighter such as yourself poison.

'Even though he beat me a few times…' you shrugged and put the bowl to your lip's…..Imagining it would taste the way your mother would make it you prepared to be delighted with sentimental thought's. Boy, were you wrong. The oatmeal slipped past your lips and onto your tongue, where it sat as you tried to decipher what poison you had been fed. Not wanting to spit on the clean rug, you gulped it down and shivered.

"Wh-what the hell-?" was all you could say staring at the bowl as if it might sprout wings and fly off. When it did not you picked the berries from it, knowing no one could make Mother Nature taste bad. So for breakfast you had berries, sadly you lost it all soon after you made it on deck, at the sight of the Captain's kind emerald eyes, and the sound of his voice asking you a simple question:

"How was your breakfast?"

-Moments later-

After you threw up your only breakfast, your stomach was begging for food. The Captain had a glint of pain shoot through his eyes as he shook his head and sighed, helping you to your room as you heard the chuckles and snorts of the other crew mates.

"The boy must have had some of the oatmeal cap'n serve's us when we gets sick."

"I feel for the lad," you heard one say as you began below deck, "I remember when I was the only one that was given such a meal, I reacted the same way." The rest of the deck erupted into hearty "ho's" and "ha's" of laughter.

You continued to be helped by the captain to your room. You were grabbing your side as you walked the corridor, and only just noticed you were leaning into him.

"I don't need help." Was all you mumbled as you pushed yourself away from him. He just sighed disapprovingly, and without another word opened the door to your room. He allowed you to walk in first, and you walked over to your bed near the window and sat on it. He walked in and kept the door open.

"What kind of poison was in that food?" You asked wrapping your thin blanket around you and shivering as your stomach threatened to push up what nothing it had left.

"It was not poison!" He protested. "I made that meal for every other member on my ship and none of them have ever asked such a thing."

You smirked a bit and then clutched your stomach in pain. You wrapped the blanket over your head and cursed yourself for how weak you were; you glared at the captain from under the blanket and waited for him to go. When he did not, you turned your back to him and looked at the waves outside your window.

"You're going to be pleased to know that we will be rushing ahead of Captain Elizabeta's ship to Tortuga." You showed your interest by ruffling your blanket more….your tongue was tied, and you barely spat out thanks. He chuckled. "We were planning on capturing it out at sea, but seeing as how I only just found out you are a woman, and you have been in the same clothes for a while, it would be best if we stopped there earlier and I allowed you to buy yourself some clothes or at least spend a night at the Inn for a bath."

You turned around to look at him and in doing so you fell out of bed. You looked up at the Captain in shock. Was he really doing this for you? What kind of man was he….he was a Captain, he found out you were a stowaway and let you live, he found out your true plans and decided to make a deal with you to help, now he was actually concerned about how clean you felt? You narrowed your eyes and as if reading your mind he explained himself.

"I was not always a pirate….I was a young lad five years ago. I would listen to my mother…until that day when a pirate the same age as I was back then came and took my brother." He sighed and looked past you towards the window. "He was named Francis and he took Alfred and sailed off…..he said he needed extra crew members. Mother was so sad, she taught me how to be a gentleman, and I would never try to go against her and took everything she said to heart. I promised her I would not go find Alfred…but I ran away and found Francis's ship anyway. I took Alfred back and was going to fight him to the death when we made a deal…Peace at sea for a crew mate. That's how I got Matthew." Tears began to form under his eyes and his smile had a hard time staying upon his lips. "I went against my Gentleman way's and my mother….I had become a pirate and sullied my name, now there is no way I can show my face to her."

You sighed slightly in relief as your heart unclenched….you thought it was going to end with his mother dead but you were so happy it had not. Still your heart strained as you saw the Captain so weak and vulnerable. You frowned and walked up to him.

"You're a captain, you still keep your gentleman way's and that's a part of your mother!" You scolded as you stood in front of him and looked up into his eyes. "You are not the only one suffering. I'm sure she is as well….think about it; the only son you have left and he is gone! Now you have no idea if both of your sons are dead or alive, you are hoping they are alive and your heart knows the possibility of death." He wiped away the small tears around his eyes and gently smiled at you.

"Thank you…._." He said patting your shoulder and looked at you with eyes you've never seen anyone look at you with. They were odd eyes, ones that seemed lonely, only they knew they had something that would make them no longer feel that way. You felt blood rush to your cheeks and turned away.

"Yeah, well….No one deserves to put themselves down." You said with a sigh. What was this odd feeling you had in your gut? You hated yourself for it…whatever it was. You brushed the feeling off as excitement for being able to have a chance to save your brother; you were really close now….you could taste it, you were so close. You smirked and turned back to the captain as adventure shot through your eyes. "Well then Captain Kirkland…If you would give me the honors of crossing blades with you up on deck once more, before I slay that woman and save my brother in Tortuga?"

The captain's eyes glinted with something similar to admiration and his triumphant smirk, showed itself once again. "Of course….Timothy, let's fight…after a meal, it's lunch time right now." You nodded and walked out of the room grabbing the sword you came on board with that fateful night. You were going to need the training Gilbert had given you all those years…this time you were determined to win.

- After a nice lunch-

"G'luck then, Timothy!" Morgan shouted as you walked up on deck. You waved to her with a toothy smile and thanked her for the meal. You twirled your sword as you stepped near the mast and waited for the captain to come up on deck. Sure enough in moments the sound of his boot's filled the ship and crew members looked at you and back at him. Whispers began to fill the area, some commenting on how the captain would win for sure and other's betting.

"Ready then, Captain Kirkland?" You asked stancing yourself for a fight. He pointed his sword at you mimicking your smile.

"As always…Now, let's begin." He slapped his sword against yours and the sound of metal against metal filled the ship. You stepped back when he stepped forward, and stepped forward when he stepped back. Your footing was getting better, but you soon remembered you had a lot to learn when he started to use his surroundings to his advantage. He stepped beside the mast and used that to confuse you as you went slicing about it. He was still just as fast, but you were going to kill the bugger before you lost.

"You're getting better, Timothy." He commented as your blade's crossed in front of your faces. It reminded you of the theater show you would go to where there was a sword fight. There was always a scene where their swords crossed in such a way that their faces would be mere inches apart.

"Thank you captain Kirkland…you are not the only one good with a blade." You flicked his sword away and to your surprise it flew out of his hand. You smiled and pointed your blade at his neck, placing your free hand on your necklace your brother had given you.

The captain seemed surprise as he lifted his hands, and he nodded his head in acknowledgment of his defeat. You lowered your blade and put it away with a smirk that said more than 'I won' it said…'I just beat the captain'. The first to clap in the crew was Morgan, and the rest followed. You bowed proudly to everyone.

"Well done Timothy…well done." Arthur said with a nod as he grabbed his blade and sheathed it. You could only smile toothily and what you heard next only made your heart flip with joy.

"Tortuga!" Yelled Matthew. "Land ho!"

You smiled and ran to the side of the ship, there in the distance was the place Gilbert would talk about. He would say that's where all the rum in the world would stop, where you both would go just to see what sort of trouble you could make and what sort of treasure you could find. It was a Pirate's port after all.

"Dock ship immediately!" Arthur shouted. "Who told you buggers to stop working? It's a lesson not a private show! Back to work with the lot of you!"

Everything around you seemed empty as you grasped your necklace happily staring at the island with admiration. You were one large step closer to finding your brother, and this excited you more than anything else could, well, that and the fact that you were going to take a nice hot bath after one whole month of not being able to.

"Life, alas is very drear," you whispered to yourself pointing your blade up to the sky and then at the island. "….up with the glass, and down with the BEER!" You could almost hear your brother's silly laugh and felt something knot in your throat. "Be seeing you brother….be seeing you."

* * *

Authors Note: Chapter 4! :3 I am working on my other story don't worry...It's just that this one I have had done for like...a while...even though only one day has passed since I posted chapters 1-3 XD Well technically 6 hours since I last posted but who's counting? XD

People in the story:

You: _ _

Prussia: Gilbert (ur bro)

Hungary: Elizabeta

England: Captain Kirkland

America: Alfred F. Jones

Canada: Matthew Williams

Morgan: friend you met on board

France: Francis

South Italy: Lovino Vargas

Italy: Feliciano Vargas

Antonio: spain


	5. Chapter 5

HOTC: Chap: 5: Tortuga, and more pirates.

Arthur walked with you off the ship and the rest of his crew followed. Matthew and Alfred we talking to each other and playing cards on deck, and you could hear Alfred's booming voice scream how it was the fifteenth time he beat Matthew. You felt bad for him slightly, but then your full on attention was given to the chaos around you.

"Wow…" was all you could say, in awe as you took it all in. Ladies belly dancing for money outside of stores, gun shops, jewelry stores, gypsy carts parked carelessly, showing off beads and beautiful colors, claiming to hold the better fortune teller. Then there, in front of you was a bar, a bar with a name that dried your tongue to say it. "'Down with the beer'?" You whispered to yourself and you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"It's a pub…" Arthur spoke plainly, and he turned you towards a big two floor building. "if you would like to take a bath, you can go here….and then I will take you to the market area to get you some clothes." You turned to him with your eyebrow up, then you looked toward the inn and shook your head.

"Yeah fine…how much is it?" You asked knowing that nothing in a place built by pirates could possibly be free.

"Just tell them, Captain Kirkland sent you." He said walking off. You grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving, you did not want to be left alone in a place you had no idea how to navigate.

"W-where do we meet up?" You asked letting go of his arm.

"I'll wait outside if you really don't want me to leave." He said with a chuckle, you just smacked his arm.

"I can take care of myself." You grumbled as you walked through the Inn's door.

"OI!" was the first thing you heard and you grabbed your ear in slight pain. 'Nice service' you thought to yourself as you looked at the man who screamed. He was clad in brown pants, big brown boots, a white shirt with a dark brown vest, and atop of his head was a brown hat with a white pigeon feather sticking out of it. The hat reminded you of the tales of hero's you would hear about, but that changed as he had a curl sticking up from the rest of his hair.

"What do you'a want!" He screamed. Was that an Italian accent?

"Well," You said pointing a finger at him, "I would LIKE to know your NAME first sir. Mine is _."

He looked at you in a pissed off sort of way. "Tch, stupid woman." You were thoroughly insulted by this man, and decided you disliked him then and there. Then he put his hands in his pocket awkwardly and kept his head positioned in a way that you could not look in his eyes directly. "W-well…it's'a Lovino Vargas…" he then turned to you with a splash of red spreading across his face. "Now'a what do you'a want!"

"I don't want much…." You said, trying to be as kind as possible to Lovino. "I would like to take a bath though please…I mean I have been on the sea's for so long I have almost forgotten what being clean feels like." You mumbled most of your words, but he picked up on them and nodded.

"I guess'a you can get'a the first cutomer discount. The bath's are'a upstairs on the right." You nodded thankfully at lovina as you stared at his hazel colored eyes. He handed you a red towel and a green dress with a white apron and kerchief. You looked at him suspiciously, raising your eyebrow. "You'a don't seem to be'a carrying any other cloths and'a that's all I'a can give you at'a the moment." He said turning away.

He was a pure Italian man. You sighed and walked up the stairs and saw a tub filled with water…you chose the warmest one and got in it quickly. The water felt so good against your skin when you finally got down to it. The grime of weeks being washed away….you could practically feel your skin taking a breath of air as you got out of the tub and dried yourself off. You put on the clothes Lovino gave you and you felt so out of place wearing a dress after so long. You were not sure how you were going to make it so the other crew members on the Captain's ship would NOT notice you this time, but you did not care….you were clean and fresh.

You walked down stairs and you saw Romano talking to someone, he also sounded Italian and he seemed to be a pirate due to the hat you saw. You walked across the floor, trying to slip through the door or the Inn with your folded 'Timothy' clothes in hand.

"Vee~ and who are you pretty girl?" you heard a kind voice chime. You flipped around to look at the source, and saw the captain Lovino was talking to and he had the same face, but the curl on his head stuck in the opposite direction, and it seemed to limp downward. He had clothes that made him look like he just came from a pirate ship.

"I'm _." You mumbled, he spoke so kindly to you, and you had forgotten that maybe you should not have announced your name. "uhhh, I mean…I'm _ Kirkland." You said using the first last name that popped in your head. Then you mentally scolded yourself as a smile spread across the Pirates face.

"Ve? I am Feliciano Vargas," He got up from his seat and walked over to you getting on his knee and grabbing your hand, "I never knew Captain Kirkland had'a someone so pretty!" He kissed your hand which made you stiff. You never had anyone do that to you before so it was quite awkward for you.

You blushed cursing yourself. 'Damn it!' you thought. 'Damn it, Damn it DAMN it! He knows Arthur! How the hell am I going to talk myself out of this…damn….I would have been safer giving out my real name!'

"W-well…uh he-I mean, I-uhh…" You tried to think of an excuse but just as you were about to say something Arthur walked in asking for you. You winced and turned robotically as Feliciano still was on his knee looking up at you.

"_-_?" Arthur asked thoroughly surprised at your attire. You flushed…not at him seeing you, but at his expression, and the expression you thought he would have when he found out what you had said to Feliciano.

"H-Hey there…uhh-C-Captain." You gulped as Feliciano got up from his knee and walked up to Captain Kirkland shaking his hand with both of his.

"Your'a so lucky Arthur!" He said happily. "I'a never knew you had it'a in you! I'm so happy for you!" He seemed to be singing his words along, but then again that might have been the accent. Arthur looked at you with a puzzled look and you turned your head away and shuffled your boots. That apparently was enough to give away what you had done. He coughed uncomfortably and forced himself to blush.

"W-well…yes…..Feliciano I hope you know that I do not wave my wife around like a flag, Women deserve to be treated with respect." He again coughed uncomfortably and Feliciano stopped shaking his hand still smiling like an idiot.

"Well at least you'a have a wife," He said, "For a second I thought'a you weren't interested because you'a would never go hang out with us at the wench filled part of town~" This made Arthur's face flush red, and it was no act. He grabbed your hand and began to drag you out.

"Th-thank you Lovino! Nice meeting you Captain Feliciano!" You said as you went through the door. Arthur then turned you around to face him. "Wh-what?" you asked smiling toothily.

"Why did you give them the idea we were married?" He asked looking into your eyes…with a look once again that no other man had given you. You blushed and looked to the side, you had to be kidding yourself, you were on a mission to find your brother…not anything else.

"W-well….I thought it would be a bad idea to give out my real name since my parent's were pirates and…yeah…..your last name was the first one that popped into my head…..sorry." You spoke lowly in a tone only he could hear and you really wished you weren't obliged to tell him. Arthur just let out a big sigh and pat your shoulder.

"Thank you for telling me _." He said then adjusted his hat and looked around. "Well, we should buy you some clothes from that store over there, then you can return those." He said pointing to the clothing you were wearing. You pouted….you actually liked this dress.

"Can't I just wear this….and you come up with some excuse as to why there is a woman on board?" You asked taking your first shot at puppy dog eyes. You saw him look straight at you and then his look went from stone, to weary, to defeat. You smiled triumphantly at his sigh.

"I suppose it will be alright…but what will I tell the crew as to Timothy's disappearance?" He questioned. You thought for a few seconds then shrugged.

"I suppose it would be best if you said I was a crew member that was going to be used as a cook and a slave for cleaning, and that Timothy had gone off with some other pirate crew and they already set sail." You smirked proudly placing your hands on your hips.

Arthur seemed to ponder over this for a few moments and then he nodded. "Alright then, that seems like a brilliant Idea." He said tightening the glove that wrapped his hand.

"So….when do you think that I will be able to find my brother?" you asked with a smirk. You were prepared to kick Hungary's butt, and save your brother from her. Arthur smiled at your enthusiasm.

"Well, tomorrow night at the least," he said thinking it over, "for now…I believe you owe me a better chat, the one you gave before just made me chat all night long, putting you to sleep." He seemed to be a bit hurt but you could tell he was joking.

"Riiiiight…" you said, "my fault." You just laughed and Arthur held his arm out to you, you looked at it as if it was something you have never seen before. You looked up at him and he frowned and his brows furrowed upward.

"You have never been asked for a walk by a proper gentlemen?" He asked tilting his head to one side. You shook your head and backed away from him confused. "This is what my mother taught me…she told me to always ask a woman to walk with me in this manner…holding my arm out for them to take and then I lead us to our destination."

You smirked and pushed his arm down to his side. "I am no woman…I be a pirate you hear!" You both broke out in laughter and Arthur was the first to calm down.

"I told you about my mother…what about your parents?" He asked. Your laughter immediately stopped and you turned your back to the palm tree sticking from the side and you leaned your back on it. "Well…I have to say they were pirates…They told me they owned a pub somewhere before the place my brother and I run now. They told me their love was a forbidden cross between pirates… 'no love on the sea's is a rule every pirate had to abide by', my father would tell me. Then…there was a mutiny on both ships and it was lead by one person from my mother's ship, Elizabeta, and she became captain after that, and she killed my parent's 18 years later." You frowned and looked at Arthur who's eyes were filled with pain. You chuckled and shook your head. "No pity please…I am a strong woman now…I'm not a kid anymore."

"_..." You heard Arthur's sad voice chime in.

'Damn him!' you thought as you felt a knot well up in your throat. 'Damn him, don't pity me! I lived my whole life without crying about this and NOW I cry! Why the hell is this happening?' you scolded yourself mentally and tears began to fall down your face.

"_-_! Are you alright!" He asked his hand coming for your shoulder, you slapped it away, and began to run for his ship. You ran for it as fast as you could….you wanted to be alone and think things through. You ran up to the dock's, ran up onto the deck of the ship, and ran past Alfred and Matthew playing cards. You opened the door leading below deck and rushed to your room, slamming the door behind you. You flopped down onto your bed grabbing your blanket and screamed into it with all your might. That scream held all your anger for that woman….all your stress of wanting to save your brother, all your negative and confused feeling's you were having. It left you feeling empty.

You stared blankly at the ceiling…you had to ask yourself something personally and come clean with yourself. 'Do I love…? Do I have feelings for….Arthur?" You asked yourself mentally. You studied the facts only so carefully. He would give you that odd look...no...There was not enough there, not enough information on your part, or his, for you to come to a conclusion. You sighed and looked out of the window…looking out into the starry sea.

You looked up to the stars and held the lemon jade stone around your neck; remembering, you tried to identify the stars that your brother had taught you. You were so close in finding him, but now you had friends, and perhaps more on this blasted ship. If you were to find Gilbert now, how were you to decide what path to choose? You held your breath as you heard steps come closer, and closer still. You held your breath turning from the window, and then the door opened…

* * *

Authors Note: You made it to where we started! :D YAYYYY! This is like….the half way-ish point of the story! WHat the heck is gonna happen to you! Not even I know! Seriously...I made this story half a year ago so I don't remember what I put in it. XD Glad your reading this for so long! ^^ Hope it's worth your while! :D

People in the story:

You: _ _

Prussia: Gilbert (ur bro)

Hungary: Elizabeta

England: Captain Kirkland

America: Alfred F. Jones

Canada: Matthew Williams

Morgan: friend you met on board

France: Francis

: Lovino

Vargas Italy: Feliciano Vargas

Antonio: spain


	6. Chapter 6

HOTC: chap 6: The true adventure begins.

You let a grumble of anger escaped your lips as you realized it was Captain Kirkland. All you saw were his emerald eyes for an instant and you turned your back to him. You were on an adventure to find your brother, nothing more. What you felt was gratitude for the captain that was all, yes, you decided that was it. You were so thankful that the captain would do all these kind things for you, that's what you decided the odd feeling was, yes, there could be no other obvious solution. Besides you could not break the promise you had kept yourself all these years. No loving, no loving any man, EVER. You promised yourself that love was not worth it if it meant putting those you love in danger, such as your mother and father did, and your number one rule under the 'no love' rule…was no loving, a Pirate, and especially not a Pirate CAPTAIN.

You heard his boots come closer, and you simply let out a huff, as you scooted closer to the window pressing your cheek up against it, staring out into the night. You felt his weight on the bed as he sat down on it. You stayed silent and did not look at him.

"I'm sorry…._." Was the weak and vulnerable voice you heard, was that the same captain Kirkland? The words seemed to hang in the air, and drifted down, and sank to the bottom of the ocean, there was nothing to hear or listen to but the waves outside the window. "I should not have brought up such memories, I am sorry, it was not my place, and it was out of line."

You felt the knot in your throat choke you, you could barely breath, and you forcefully tried to swallow it down, but nothing would work, and tears began to fall again.

"I-It's nothing….don't worry about it." You grumbled, the last thing you wanted him to know was that you were weak, so you made sure he could not see your teary face.

Again there was an odd silence in the air and you heard his boots walk out of the room. You heard the door close and as soon as you did you slammed your fist on the wall beside the window.

"Mom…Help me," you cried shaking with all the emotions. Why were you crying? You missed your mom a lot…but you never wanted to show your weakness….not even your brother did this to you. You only cried when he told you what happened, and then never again. What the hell made you so vulnerable! "MOM…Dad…I miss you so much…wherever you are. Please help me."

-off in the ocean on a boat, near Tortuga-

"Kesese~ there is no way I can't win," Gilbert laughed smirking cockily at the Captain. "I am the best after all."

"You seem confident for a peasant…Just like your father." Elizabeta un-sheathed her blade and it sparkled in the moon light. "Too bad I killed him before he could teach you manners." She flipped a frying pan in the other hand and stared down Gilbert. Her green eyes, meeting his red ones.

"Kesesesese…The only reason I want to do this, is so I can get off this ship and back to my sister," he laughed again charging at the captain aiming for her stomach but her frying pan quickly flicked his blade away. He aimed again slicing down on Elizabeta, and she dodged, but not without losing some strands of her hair. She fell to the ground, her sword and pan flying out of her hands. "She's probably crying because of what YOU did to our family." For the first time in a long time he frowned as he looked at his opponent who was on the floor glaring up at him with anger. "I could strike you down," His cocky smirk appeared again, "but then I would not have anyone to laugh at, Kesesesese." He held his hand out to help her up.

Elizabeta blushed and looked to the side, grabbing his hand and he yanked her up off the floor, laughing at the expression on her face he gave her the sword he used.

Elizabeta could not understand this guy at all, any sane person would have struck her down for killing his family, then again….she held a secret she would not tell him.

"You could have killed me you know, I did kill your parents." She stated calmly grabbing his sword and sticking it to the side of the ship with the other blades.

Gilbert shook his head and looked at her with his stupid smile. "I could have, but what fun would that be?"

Elizabeta shook her head. "that's not what I meant….I mean why don't you just kill me if it's what I deserve…are you saving me for your sister?"

Gilbert laughed. "I just wanted to test your strength….you can't beat my sister if you can't beat me…she is around my level, and you are not even close, your footing is off and your balance sucks."

Elizabeta steamed at his comment, then turned away from him. "For that you have to be on look out, without dinner." Gilbert laughed heartily and started to climb the mast. Suddenly a ship mate ran up to her and started to yell something that Gilbert just barely picked up as he was up on the top of the mast.

"There is a rumor of treasure going around on the ship captain…the last port we were at were talking 'bout it…are we going to look for it?"

Elizabeta glared at the ship mate. "it's a treasure, and that's what we are on the lookout for is it not? What's this treasure you hear rumors about?"

The ship mate looked around and then spoke so softly that Gilbert practically fell out of the crow's nest.

"The treasure is the key…that leads to Atlantis…"

Gilbert heard all he needed to hear. He decided he would stay on this ship, find his sister, take over the ship, and find the treasure for himself….that way they could live happily ever after. It was all perfectly planned out in his mind. There was nothing that could go wrong now. He laid back in the crow's nest and sighed looking up at the moon.

"oi, sister…I'll find you and then we can be rich. Kesesese, How does that sound?"

* * *

Authors Note: The chapters are starting to get shorter! ;w; hope you still like 'em!

People in the story:

You: _ _

Prussia: Gilbert (ur bro)

Hungary: Elizabeta

England: Captain Kirkland

America: Alfred F. Jones

Canada: Matthew Williams

Morgan: friend you met on board

France: Francis

:

South Italy : Lovino Vargas

Italy: Feliciano Vargas

Antonio: spain


	7. Chapter 7

HOTC: chap 7: Trouble at the docks.

You force your eyes open, and realize that you must have fallen asleep after a good cry. You try to get up and you realize you are wrapped in a blanket tightly, you struggle but in a few seconds your free and you are able to move around. You sit up in bed stretching; exhausted you rub your eyes and look to the side of the room to see the Captain there.

You were just about to yell when you heard a breath escape his lips. He was sleeping! You looked around the room to see a bottle of rum besides the captain and a half cup of the stuff besides the captain's foot.

'He must have had a half cup to bed last night.' You thought picking up the cup of rum. You sniffed it and it smelled like the rum your mother would make herself, but that would be impossible, she was dead, and only she could make anything like it, you were certain of that. But this only made you ponder more about the rum, and you gulped down the rest of it. Opening your eyes widely at the empty cup in your hands, you discovered it WAS the stuff your mom would make. 'What the hell is going on? First the pub with that name, and then this?' you shook your head; you were only wishing you had your parents back…there was nothing you could really do about it at all.

You looked at the captain who was still asleep and sighed. You actually felt like you wanted to slap him, he had no business coming into your room, and sitting over you, watching over you, but the calm and small lingering smirk on his lips made you stop yourself. You straightened out your skirt and then tugged your blanket off your bed, and placed it on top of the Captain. He would be much more comfortable on the bed, but you were not going to take the chance of carrying him over to your bed or his own.

You sighed and looked around the room, you opened up the door and began to scrub the deck. You bumped into Morgan too.

"I'm beggin your pardon miss!" She squeaked as she tipped some water onto you. You laughed and then she looked at you wide eyed. "M-Miss _! Why I hardly recognized you! Why are you on the ship dressed like that?" she asked worriedly.

You laughed and pat her shoulder. "I was given permission, and we came up with a story, don't worry about it Morgan." You said gently and you picked your pail up again and headed on deck. She followed you, to offer her help and you accepted it because your bones were sore from the tightness of the blanket you slept in.

"Well Miss, I don't think that Mr. Jones knows you're a girl." Morgan stated as she scrubbed the deck. You looked up at her wondering what she meant, she shook her head and continued. "He was thinking that the Captain was having a fetish, he actually thinks he dressed Timothy up in a dress, and he thinks that's why you was crying, Miss."

You were about to protest when you heard Matthew scream something. He yelled it a second time and this time you heard it.

"It's Captain Antonio!" He yelled over the waves and wind, you had never heard his voice so loud and with so much Gusto. You ran to the side of the ship and you were met with a ship that had red sails. You shook your head in disbelief, it was huge! Amazingly big!

You suddenly heard boots come up the steps and you turned to see the Captain looking at you, and then looking past you and saw a quick flicker of panic shoot through his eyes. Who was Captain Antonio? With your luck you knew you were certain to find out. You turned back to the ship with red sails.

The ship docked and off of that ship came two men…they both seemed to be of some authority and you squinted to see that one seemed like he was from Asia and the other, well, you never traveled the world before sneaking onto this ship but you were sure it was safe to say that they both came from different regions. The Asian nodded to the other one, and they walked off into the Depths of Tortuga…what startled you about them was that they both did not look like pirates! The thought of what they were doing on this Island made your stomach twist…they were on the hint for something or someone for sure.

Morgan jumped when she heard a scream come from the Inn you were at last night. You turned to see what was going on and rushed off the boat to get a closer look. You saw Captain Feliciano waving a small white flag wildly in front of the men and they both looked at each other in disbelief.

"Excuse me sir…I am kiku Honda, and this is my friend Ludwig,"

At the sound of their names where they came from was certain to you now. One was German, the other was Japanese…from all the stories your dad told you this was all you gathered.

"Are you Feliciano Vargas?" Yelled the Blond German. You shook at his voice, it was so commanding and harsh sounding.

"Y-Yes! P-Please don't kill'a me!" Cried Feliciano, waving his flag faster. "P-Please! I-Imma still a virgin! P-Please don't'a kill me!"

Your feet moved before you could think and you were in front of Feliciano with your arms spread out in a protecting manner before the two men.

"What do you want with him!" You growled, this Captain was a coward, but he was also a good man, and you knew that. There was no way he could do anything bad besides the fact he was a pirate, which was enough for a hanging, but still, you had to protect this innocent man, especially since you pitied him so much.

The blond German looked at you, and your _ eyes met his blue ones. You tried to keep the courage that your feet moved so freely on but you felt it slowly slipping away as you looked at the Germans strong build. If he smacked you to the ground there was no way you would get back up.

"'und vhy are you protecting a criminal like him?" He asked in his heavy German accent.

"Because this man did nothing wrong." You sounded confident, when in actuality you weren't. Kiku stepped in between you and Ludwig. You heard boots and shoes step around you. They were Morgan, and captain Kirkland's. You turned towards them and the captain gave you a small smirk. Was that pride glinting through his eyes? You turned back to Kiku who was looking at you, you backed away still protecting Feliciano who was now peeking at the men from behind your back.

"Are you sure Miss?" Kiku asked smiling a bit. You had to admit it was disarming but you fought back the urge to smile back and balled your hands into fists.

"Positive…his brother helped me out, and he's a bit," you thought carefully. "rude, so Feliciano could not be as bad. In fact, from what I saw yesterday, he is the top most gentlemen!"

Ludwig shook his head and put his finger to his temple. "He 'as been stealing pasta from restaurants."

Italy got up and held onto your shoulders as he peeked from behind them and spoke. "I only did'a that one time!" he sang with a shriek. " My crew mates were hungry, someone has'a been framing me for this! It'sa mutiny! This is impossible." He mumbled most of his words but you were sure enough that the men heard him with the faces they were making.

"Vell," Ludwig began with a sigh. "Ve still need him. If jou were framed ve vill find out soon enough." Feliciano paled as they came closer. Arthur and Morgan suddenly shot to either side of you. You brought your fists up as you saw Kiku quickly deal with Morgan by knocking her out. Ludwig was busy with Arthur and you were staring Kiku down. You shot a fist at his face and he delicately dodged it, punching you in the gut where your mouth just opened but no words came out.

"Gomenasai." He whispered to you and you fell to the ground holding your gut and gasping for breath. It stung badly, your throat. Your stomach had hurled some acid into it as you tried to swallow some air.

"_!" Arthur shouted out. You got up at the call of your name and you saw that Ludwig had knocked Arthur out on the floor at this point. You balled your hands into fists and aimed for Ludwig's face, but something grabbed both of your hands.

"That's enough Bella." You heard Feliciano's voice whisper in your ear. You turned to him. You felt like you knew him as you stared into his worried eyes. You felt your cheeks grow hot and you began to feel tears fall down them. You hugged Feliciano whispering a goodbye. He had such a likeable character you could not help yourself.

"Fine, I will'a go with you." He said as you parted from the hug. Lovino was outside with what seemed to be worry in his eyes. Feliciano saw this and he waved sadly to his brother. "Ciao, fratello." He said in his native tongue, and all you could assume was that it meant, 'goodbye brother'.

"Let's go then." Japan said as Ludwig put cuffs on the Italian man. "I aporogize for the trouble." He said bowing to you, and their figures walked over to the ship you knew as Antonio's.

You gasped realizing you were holding your breath and you turned around to the bodies of your friends. Morgan was regaining consciousness and she had mud on her face. You walked up to her and cleaned it off with a corner of your dress.

"What happened miss? Where is that other captain?" She asked worriedly. You shook your head.

"He turned himself in…we need to worry about you right now." You spoke hurriedly; you wanted to check Arthur as soon as possible. "Does you head hurt?"

Morgan shook her head no. "I'm alright miss, but the captain might not be."

You were confused as to why and then you turned. Ludwig had punched him down so hard, his mouth was flowing with blood and it was not pretty. The blood mixed with the mud beside his face, you could see your twisted reflection in the mixture. You shook your head and Morgan came by your side. You grabbed Arthurs arms as she grabbed his legs and you both hoisted him up.

You began to carry the captain to the ship. You swore it looked like the two of you were carrying a drunk who had gotten into a fight, and thrown into the pig sty. You brushed off all the glances and looks and between the both of you, you finally got him on board and into his cabin. This was a full day….and yet it had only just begun.

* * *

Authors Note: OMG! I remember this chapterrrr! w I loved this one….and the next one! w Hope you are enjoying them! The next one the relationship between you and Prussia becomes more obvious.

People in the story:

You: _ _

Prussia: Gilbert (ur bro)

Hungary: Elizabeta

England: Captain Kirkland

America: Alfred F. Jones

Canada: Matthew Williams

Morgan: friend you met on board

France: Francis

:

South Italy : Lovino Vargas

Italy: Feliciano Vargas

Antonio: spain


	8. Chapter 8

HOTC: chap 8: the bloody awesome me

-Arthurs P.O.V.—

My head hurt more than anything else in my body. I began to open my mouth and I felt raw skin sting as it rubbed against my teeth. I opened my mouth slightly and licked the inside of my cheek gently; it was cut open badly by that punch Ludwig had given me. I heard voices outside of the door, and immediately I get up. If it's a crew member I can't seem weak in front of them or they will not see me as a captain, it was just a cut up cheek after all…nothing to lie in bed over. The door creeks open and I have my head in my hand, leaning on the good cheek I have as to not open my cut, I put up my indifferent stare as the person enters the room. It was _!

"What's that glare for Captain?" she asks in a type of annoyed tone, as she begins to prepare tea with her back towards me. I groan inwardly, what did she have to be annoyed at? I keep my composure and lean on my bed arms folded behind my head, legs folded nonchalantly and I look at her from the side with a smirk on my face.

"Nothing much love." I respond. Then it hit me, I was on the ship….I was supposed to be on the floor knocked out in the mud. She must have carried me up on the ship herself, no, impossible, she must have had some sort of help. "Morgan helped me up on the ship herself?" I asked just hoping for her to turn and look at me.

Success!

"Well, for your information," She said turning and meeting my eyes with her beautiful adventure sparked ones. "I helped her. Thank you very much." She began to carry the tea to me and I grabbed the cup and brought it to my lips, letting a small sigh escape from them as I finished the whole thing. Made by a woman anything tastes better to a man….isn't that right, mother? "Glad you liked it." _ said snapping me from my trance. I look at her and feel my cheeks warm up….no, this can't be happening not to the most feared captain! Never! I frowned trying to make sure she did not notice the light shade of pink I was sure that was spreading across my cheeks.

"Another frown, and what for this time, Captain?" she asked. I was getting on her nerves obviously…a bad thing for any man to do to any woman, my mother said so herself!

"Well…I was thinking of bringing you to the market…" I lied, making a suggestion I knew I would have to keep, no gentleman should lie to any woman. "To buy you some masculine clothes….Alfred is whining that I have had some sort of fetish, and that you were crying because I forced you into that dress." I sighed remembering the words he used. 'Timothy is a part of our crew, man! Not some wench!'…his idiocy almost compelled me to punch him…but after all the work I went through to get him back he is still not grateful.

-Your P.O.V.—

You gasped a bit. You loved the clothes that made you feel like a girl again. You groaned inwardly at Alfred's Idiocy…the fact the captain wants you to get new clothes means the rest of the crew thinks the same…that or the captain never got to explain anything before Alfred opened his mouth.

"Fine then…" You grabbed the tea and the cup starting to head out of the room when the captain called your name. "Yes?" you say with a sigh.

"Leave the tea there love…I will drink the rest," He shook his head a bit, flipping some stray strands of hair away from his emerald eyes. You blushed nodding and placing the tray down again. "I will be ready in a few moments…I have to take these muddy clothes off." You blush as he begins to remove his shirt in front of you, and you let out a little squeak before promptly running out of the room and closing the door behind you. You hear his laugh echoing on the inside.

"I was only kidding _!" he yells out to you. "A gentleman such as myself would never do that." You huffed and walked up on deck, leaving him alone.

- Minutes later -

You hear his boots clacking up to you as you stared off into the sea, taking a good look at Antonio's ship. The red sails…the crew members….and yet the captain had gone off onto the Island of Tortuga in search of something. Was it valuable? Was is something new? Whatever it was you shrugged and turned to your captain. His white ruffled shirt, a black belt around the top of his brown pants, and long black boots. To top it all off he was in his red and gold coat you loved. Well….you wanted it at least, not the 'love' other's might think of.

"Ready? Timothy?" He asks beginning to move his arm to you but stops himself. You forgot that's what 'gentlemen' do to walk women around. You were an adventurer…he needed to know that much.

"Yes sir, captain Kirkland!"

You walk into town with him, sticking by his side, then stopped by a hat shop. You decide to place a few on Arthurs head…one was striped like a tiger and it made him look ridiculous. As if reading your twitching mouth restraining a smile, he broke it down by posing in front of the cracked mirror and saying:

"Suits me doesn't it?"

You burst out in laughter as he placed the hat back and waited for you to recover. Once you did you found out that his arm was in front of your face, waiting for you to take it. His face was turned away from you so you could not read it, but just to humor him this once, you took his arm in both of yours and hugged it. You felt him stiffen, as if it was something unexpected, but then he eased and cleared his throat, beginning to walk you towards the shop with trousers and scarfs of all sorts.

You bought only a few things, two of everything. Brown pants, white shirt, red scarfs, red vests, and he had the courtesy to buy you a hat. A simple one that resembled a captain's hat…except it had no feathers sticking out of it or anything furry at all. You gladly went behind the changing curtains and looked at the 'boy' you once again. You did look quite convincing. You lifted your shirt inspecting if you changed much at all. Your ribs were beginning to make their shape in your skin. You had no idea how you missed that before when you took a bath, but you did apparently.

"Are you alright Timothy?" Arthur called your alias. You pulled your shirt down and yelled out a, "yes captain Kirkland", on cue and walked out looking at the captain for any reaction, nothing, none, just a simple nod.

"Right…now let's get those workers clothes back to the Inn." He said beginning to leave. You frowned and looked at the clothes folded neatly in your arms. You liked them very much…oh well. You rushed out to follow Arthur and found him outside the Inn. He nodded at you and you walked in, him following behind you.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! TOMATO BASTARD!" You heard a familiar voice scream. You soon found the source and it's cause for it. Lovino Vargas was being harassed by someone, that's not all…he was being harassed into wearing a dress.

"What are you doing!" You yelled at the man torturing poor Lovino, and your words came out sharper and faster than you wanted them to. Arthur seemed to wince when you yelled, he knew that man?

"Que?" you heard a heavenly voice ask. You have never heard Spanish spoken so softly, most of the time is was spoken in sneaky whispers and while yelling, so it sounded so disgusting to you…but this man made it sound like the language of the gods! "Oh, una nina! Perdona me, I did not mean to steal your Lovino from you." You frowned at the man. You walked up to him and stared him right in the eyes with your best poker face.

"Listen…Lovino is not mine…okay?" You stated plainly. "I just think It's rude for anyone to be harassed into wearing Items they don't want. Oh! Speaking of…" You hand out the dress to Lovino, who cringes at the sight of them, realizing you are returning them, and not forcing him to wear them he eases himself, "thanks Lovi, but I have new clothes now." He has some pink form over his cheeks as he takes the clothing and uses it as a chance to leave.

"Awww…" the man pouted as Lovino left. "I wanted to see him in something cute…." You twitched a bit at that comment…but shook it off and stared the man in the eye.

"Weren't you listening…err….mm..." did you even ask the man his name?

"Antonio…Captain Antonio, Bella." He say's beginning to hug you tightly and pull you close…you swore you smelled tomatoes and delicious meats you could not name rise from his jacket and shirt.

"Erhem." You hear Arthurs annoyed voice. Antonio turns leaving you locked in his arms. Why did he have to notice you were a girl? You were a convincing boy in the shop…was it your voice? No, couldn't be…Kirkland would have found out wayyy sooner if that were the case. You assumed it was the way you yelled at him like a nagging wife.

"Please let go of-" Arthurs face seemed to grow red and he kept his face to the side as he gulped. "-of my wife." He continued.

Your eyes shot open. Yes! That is what you said before but why did he have to bring it up now? What was the point? Would it get Antonio to leave you be?

"Si?" Antonio asked in what seemed to be disbelief. "Well then, of course mi amigo. You're a very lucky one." He said giving you a push towards Arthur. Arthur grabbed your wrists to keep you from falling and you tumbled into his tea and leafy smelling coat. This sort of close contact made you blush redder than any shade you ever could have imagined.

"Yes, indeed Antonio….and I see your after the odd women as usual."

Did you hear that correctly? Lovino was a girl? He seemed perfectly masculine to you. What sort of Idiots were you surrounded with. You looked up at Arthur with an inquisitive look. He just winked back and you understood. He was no Idiot….but Antonio was.

"of course!" Antonio said laughing. He had a sort of a strained laugh though…as if he had to force it out. No…he had to know Lovino was a boy for sure…that laugh was to fake.

"Then I'll leave you to your business then." Arthur said holding you close, you walked out of the Inn and that's when you noticed there was no laughter inside that Inn. Who was it the other day you told you and Arthur were married? They were so happy, or in Spanish Feliz…Feli…Feliciano! That's right! He was taken away that morning! What made you forget! No, that was not the question, the question was:

"Where is Feliciano?" You asked pushing yourself away from the captain.

No response…a silent and tired look. "Well," he began. "He is either going to the gallows…or if he knows something-which I unfortunately doubt- he will be leading them to more pirates or their destination." He shrugged and began to walk towards he ship.

The gallows? How could you let such a thing happen to Feli? You let down your friend! You sighed and walked slowly behind Arthur…your thoughts drifting back to Lovino's brother every time you shake them out of your head. You were walking by a puddle that was mixed with blood…the spot you fought off Ludwig and Kiku.

Once you are on the ship you make a beeline to your cabin and sit in your bed….worrying about everything…you were worried for Feliciano, for Lovino and the 'tomato bastard', but most of all you worried for your brother because you knew Captain Elizabeta would be here soon, and that you would be reunited soon as well. But were you prepared to fight a Pirate? Were you prepared to choose between Piracy and going back home to the Bar, and the blacksmith? These questions poked and prodded you and you were confused as to what to answer. In fact, the only thing you knew for sure was that you wanted your brother back. To calm your nerves you play with your new hat and sing the song your brother taught you.

"beware the awesome me," you begin in a whispered and hushed voice, not wanting anyone to hear it.

"I come from over a sea,

A sea that only someone awesome,

Someone as awesome as me can see,

The waters filled with beer

And not a single tear

That ever rolled down my face was from sadness or fear," You began to raise your voice and swing your sword around as you sang.

"Because I'm the awesome me!

A me that you can be!

Only if you dare to see

The amazing awesome sea!

So don't you cry a tear

Or ever be filled with fear,

Because I've crossed that awesome sea,

To become the bloody awesome me!" You panted realizing you were swinging your sword vigorously…you then collapsed on your back on the floor and began to laugh. Your brother was so full of himself, and it was only until just now you realized this. But still….you could not wait to save him…and go back home.

* * *

Authors Note: Gosh I remember posting this one on Deviantart…..this one got the most reactions from the readers. …. I should finish it off soon =w=" I need to finish chapter 10 pt2 then maybe a part 3 and then for sure a "10 years later" type thing XD

People in the story:

You: _ _

Prussia: Gilbert (ur bro)

Hungary: Elizabeta

England: Captain Kirkland

America: Alfred F. Jones

Canada: Matthew Williams

Morgan: friend you met on board

France: Francis

:

South Italy : Lovino Vargas

Italy: Feliciano Vargas

Antonio: spain


	9. Chapter 9

HOTC: chap 9: Reunion

Your eyes shot opened to gunshots and you stopped your laughter. Soon you heard footsteps and the stomping of a captain past your door, and feet pounded on the floor above you. You ran to your door and yanked it open, grabbing your sword on your way out, and running up on deck.

"What's going on!" were the first words out of your mouth. That's when you saw it…..green sails just a few miles away from the coast and Arthur's boat. You were surprised at first, and then you felt an evil grin spread across your face. "Wonderful." You whispered to yourself.

"Timothy!" You heard you 'name'.

You turned to see Morgan running towards you with something wrapped in a white cloth.

"What's wrong?" You asked making your voice a bit deeper.

"Here, take this." She handed you the item wrapped in cloth, and you were amazed by how heavy it was. You looked at her and she gave a worried expression accompanied by a nod. You unwrapped the Item a bit and were surprised (and happy) to find a gun! That gun that /all/ the pirates used! You did not know the name of it but you were thrilled.

"B-but," you stuttered afraid to accept the item, "What is this for Morgan?"

She wrapped the item back up and smiled at you. "So you can do what you have to do with ."

You smiled at her and wrapped your arms around her in a hug, being careful not to hit her with the Item in your hand.

"Thank you Morgan." You whispered in her ear. Then you felt a hand grab you and tear you away from her.

"What was that for?" You yelled before you even saw who you were yelling at. Your eyes met the Captains worried filled ones. You stuffed the gift from Morgan hastily in your scarf that was tied around your waist so that hopefully it would not be the topic of conversation.

"_," He whispered, worriedly looking into your eyes, and keeping a firm grip on your shoulders, "no, Timothy, I have not trained you enough, but you are good with a sword, so I am trusting you to not get hurt."

You were confused. This, hell-of-a-pirate, was worried for you.

'That's great,' you thought. 'I mean it's like he thinks I'm planning on dying. Geez, this may be his gentlemanly side talking, but it can get bothersome. I'm a woman not a porcelain doll!'

You grabbed his hands and gently took them off your shoulders, you looked down at them as they stayed in your hands for a few moments then you let them drop.

"My brother trained me enough, and I have been on a ship with Pirates for a while now," You said beginning to look up, "Cap'n Kirkland…I can handle myself perfectly fine." Your beautiful eyes were sparked with rebelliousness. "If this is the last time we meet captain, I thank you." You whispered turning your back to him and heading off the ship. You heard him call your name but you had already said your goodbye, and you did not want to make it longer than it had to be.

"Hola bonita." You heard a voice call. You turned to see Antonio.

"Hey…" You mumbled darting your eyes from him, and back to the oncoming ship which held your brother.

"So you have a score to settle with Elizabeta?" He asked a question as you saw all the pirates from Arthur's ship and Antonio's ship preparing themselves to fight with the ship with green sails.

"Yeah, I do." You mumbled smirking and waved goodbye as you ran into the jungle area that was behind you, you stayed near the end of it so that you would be able to see Elizabeta's ship. You watched as Arthur came to meet her as she walked off her ship. He had his sword positioned to be taken out, and you saw Antonio come from the side as well. They began to talk, then it seemed like Antonio was giving a laugh. You could not understand what was going on at all until Arthur suddenly pulled out his sword, which Elizabeta quickly parried away. Then Antonio took out his sword as well, and the three of them began to fight on the beach, kicking up dirt and sand.

"What is going on?" you mumbled, you then heard rustling behind you. You pulled out your sword prepared to take down an enemy.

"Ve?" That's when you recognized the random curl sticking up, it was Feliciano!

"Feli!" You whispered in shock. You were glad to see him, but you had no idea what he was doing here, or how he escaped, or was let go, or anything!

"Ve?" He turned to you and gave you a hug. "Bella! I thought'a the last'a thing I would'a see would'a been your sad'a face!" You laughed and quickly hugged him back.

"Well nice to see you too." You said and looked back at the action…which had gotten worse! Much worse. Arthurs crew, Including Alfred were fighting Elizabeta's crew. Antonio just seemed to be fighting Elizabeta as well. You looked around in the flood of people.

"What's happening _?" You looked at Italy, honestly unsure yourself what to say.

"umm…" you say, trying to conjure up an answer, "A fight, and I'm looking for my bro-Gilbert!" Your eyes caught sight of silver hair in the crowd of people. "B-bye Feli!" You call out running towards your brother in a boat on the side of Elizabeta's ship. You ducked through the swords coming your way, and you ran through the crowd of people. You tumbled when you were only a few feet away from him, and that's when one of Elizabeta's crew caught hold of your arm.

"Get off!" You squealed in a high voice even you did not know you had. The man's grip on your arm was painful as he lifted you from that limb, it felt as though your arm was going to pop out of it's socket.

"We have a pre'ty lit'le pigeon 'ere." He said in your face. His breath reeked and the smell alone could have made a dead man cry.

"G-Get off!" You regained your normal voice but still were a little squeaky. The pain made tears roll down your face as you took your free arm and grabbed your sword. You began to slash around blindly until you felt it slice something.

"GYAA!" You heard the man cry out and release you. You stumbled towards the direction of your brother, wasting no time in looking at where you cut the man. Your main focus was your brother. The arm that was handled with was numb and you just let it stay limp at your side, hoping it was okay.

"GILBERT!" You yelled as you tripped on your boot and fell face first into the sand. That's when you felt a meaty hand grab your ankle. You looked at your feet and saw the man you cut before. His shoulder was bleeding heavily and he was mad.

"Well, poppet, I'll show you." He said pulling out a gun and cocking it beside your head. You looked around worriedly; to afraid to see if Gilbert saw of even heard you! You closed your eyes tightly waiting for the bullet to go through your skull.

"Bye, poppet."

-BLAM!-

…

You were still alive. Suddenly the hand around your ankle released you and you fell into the sand again. You began to scramble to get out of the path giant man's falling body before it collapsed on you. You saw a bullet hole in the back of his head, and you looked to the side, and saw Gilbert standing there, blowing the smoke from the gun and looking at you with his red eyes.

"Long time no see sister." He said nonchalantly putting the gun away.

Your eyes teared up, you were so happy to see him.

"Bi-Big Brother!" You yelled happily, and collapsed into him, crying with a smile on your face.

"Alright," He said patting your head quickly then pushing you off, "I know I'm awesome but I've got something to tell you _."

You backed away and wiped your tears.

"What is it?" You asked putting your sword away then gave your brother your full attention.

"Well sister let's get off the beach." He said pulling your arm that was already damaged enough, you whimper in pain but then he puts you on the little boat you saw him in before.

"My arm hurts." You mumble a bit while he begins to tell you what he wanted to.

"I have a map sister…" He says with a smirk, holding out a map that you did not recognize. "and it was found on Elizabeta's ship…you know what Pirates look for right?"

Your eyes opened wide in shock and a smile spread across your face.

"Buried treasure?" You asked.

"Of course! But we will have to get there ourselves." He said putting the map away again. You felt sad…you did not get to even lay a finger on Elizabeta, and Arthur would be worried about you….or would he? Whatever, the thought was irrelevant, you found your brother and that's what you wanted to do, so you had no reason to stay in Tortuga.

"Alright then…let us commandeer a ship." You said with a sly smirk. "Antonio is busy fighting with Elizabeta and really, he does not need his ship, let's take it, and sail to the treasure!"

Gilbert smiled and ruffled your hair. "Good thinking sister, you are going to become as awesome as me someday. Kesesesese."

You were happy to hear that laugh again and smiled. The both of you began to run towards the ship with big red sails and though it took some time, you both began to sail. Before you did though, you wrote a goodbye message to Alfred in secret while Gilbert was tying the mast knots. You placed your message in a bottle, and you and your sibling began to sail towards the sun set. This was the end of your first adventure, and the beginning of a new one.

* * *

Authors Note: Gosh The more I post these the more I wish I finished it by now XD I mean I have had soooo much school work, that this is the second to last chapter I have done so far…but don't worry…..I'll finish it soon. (Probably over the weekend) Hope you are enjoying the story and I PROMISE I will finish it….oh…XD and I don't normally post chapters one after another like this….I usually post once a week or something like that! ^^ Just to let you know! :D

People in the story:

You: _ _

Prussia: Gilbert (ur bro)

Hungary: Elizabeta

England: Captain Kirkland

America: Alfred F. Jones

Canada: Matthew Williams

Morgan: friend you met on board

France: Francis

South Italy : Lovino Vargas

Italy: Feliciano Vargas

Antonio: spain


	10. Chapter 10

HOTC chap 10: The final chapter…part 1

A few weeks had past, since you stole Antonio's ship with your brother. You kept looking behind you as you sailed. You wanted to make sure someone was following you, but …Arthur's ship never appeared.

"oi!" Your brother called from the helm, "Get over here _!" You sighed and turned back to the ocean one last time looking at it wistfully.

"I miss you guys…" you whispered, letting a stray tear fall down your face.

"_!" your brother yelled for you.

"Coming!" you shouted back.

-meanwhile—

Arthur rolled the bottle in his hand slightly and paced about his room.

"Why the bloody hell would she go?" Arthur questioned aloud, not directing it to anyone in particular, and –even though it was asked- he knew the answer to that question already. You found your brother! Why would you choose him over your big brother anyway? Nothing should come between family, and he knew this better than anyone.

A knock came from the door, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"May I come in?"

Arthur sneered….it was Elizabeta's voice, probably followed by Antonio. Why he offered them to stay on the ship was because they all had one common goal now. They wanted to get the treasure of Atlantis…well…Arthur wanted something much different but none the less…it was all basically a common goal.

"Enter." Arthur grumbled.

"How are we going to get to the island without the map?" Spain asked coming in as England expected. "Tell me again amigo, porfavor?"

England gave a sigh and tossed the bottle onto his bed. He pushed all thoughts of you out of his head…..why was he thinking about you? No…No…he knew exactly why…but he did not want to admit it…not until he knew if you felt the same….or if you would ever meet again for that matter. What if-?

"Did you hear me captain!" Elizabeta's sharp voice jolted Arthur once again from his train of thought. "I said that one of my crew members made a copy of the map when we had it on board!"

"Si!" Antonio yelped happily. "Que bueno!"

Arthur just nodded solemnly and looked out the big window, walking towards it with long prideful strides. He could practically see your eyes in the waves of the ocean….they both sparkled with cunning knowledge, and strength unseen. No! Stop! A captain was not to have such thoughts about any wench or woman! What kind of captain would he be? No…who cared anymore….his heart was broken, he wanted to see you again, and that map was the key to doing that.

"That's it!" Arthur shouted slamming one of his hands onto the window and it shook from the force. Elizabeta and Antonio both looked at him with surprised faces and he started to give orders once again. "Now….we will follow these markings on the map your crew drew and it will take us to the island, correct? So let's follow it and try to travel in the straightest line possible. Give the coordinates to Alfred. He's steering the ship for now." He turned back to face Antonio and Elizabeta. They stood there stuck in place…it was a while since they had seen Arthur in such a good mood. "well?" He spoke tilting his head a little. "Get moving!" He pushed them out of his room and shut the door behind them. Alone again…just him and the letter of good bye from you to him, he kept it in that bottle you had it in….boy…his heart ached to see your smile.

-in the middle of the ocean…somewhere-

"Land ho captain brother!" You yelled happily. You really could not believe that you were looking at an island (then again you had seen many but that's not the point!)…this was a TREASURE filled one. Gosh your skin tingled with anticipation. That or the salt water was really starting to burn your skin now.

"kesese~ very good mien schwester!" He yelled up to you from the deck. You looked down….you had to say he made a pretty good pirate. He was clad in a red pirate coat (probably Antonio's) and a black pirate hat with a huuuuuge feather stuck in it…not only that but his position at the mast…reminded you of someone.

Who were they again?

You closed your eyes trying to picture them in your mind again. Your heart ached as you started to see blond hair and green eyes. Oh, those wonderful mossy green eyes, you could picture their stare….their oh, so gentle stare. They would glaze over you with that strange look yet it made you feel so grown up.

"Arthur." You mumbled his name dreaming of meeting him again somehow. Who cared about your promise not to love anymore…holding things in…holding ANY emotion in was bad for your health…and god if that was true then denying your love for this pirate was only a death wish. You giggled…finally accepting your fate. "I love Arthur Kirkland." You spoke your words aloud making them true to your ears. You allowed yourself a simple smirk, then you realized you might never see Arthur again. That's right…for all you know he might have never gotten your letter inside that bottle! Not only that but if you DID see him again…would he be mad about you leaving him behind? Would he even ACCEPT and LOVE YOU! What if he—

CRASH!

You felt the ship hit something….hard. You looked up brushing some of your hair from your face.

"YOU OKAY SCHWESTER!" Gilbert called to you obvious panic in his voice.

"Y-yeah!" You took in the scene below you….if Antonio was looking to get his ship back he was too late to save it by now. According to the whale sized hole in the stern of the ship….it was totaled. "Forgive me Antonio."

"Sister come down here! There are these sexy women in the water! Kesese~ See how awesome I am?"

'what?' you deadpanned. 'wh-what the hell is he talking about?'

You had to admit you thought that gilbert must have had a bit of seawater to drink on the boat over to this island. But you were still curious so you slid down the broken and bent mast to meet your brother down on deck….and you saw that there WERE 'sexy women' (as he called them) in the water. But they were Mermaids!

"Gilbert….they're mermaids!" You said in awe…they were amazing! Their seaweed and seashell tank tops that showed their tummies and their hair was decorated in sea life! What was most awe inspiring was their tails! Many combinations of colors! From the color and decoration of coy fish to rainbow, and then there was this one tail that seemed golden, oh they were so beautiful you never thought such magical creatures could exist!

"Kesesese~ So I'm awesome enough for mermaids, eh?" Gilbert asked not really to anyone. He was just gloating as usual. One mermaid with beautiful blue eyes, long orange hair and pale, pale skin from being so deep underwater came up to meet with Gilbert's crimson eyes. On closer inspection of her skin it was the same texture as a dolphin's.

"Kesesese. Does this one want a kiss?" he coyly asked the mermaid.

"Be careful Gil, they are not all human…they are above us in a way." You spoke as if the mermaids were gods…which they could be. "They are more evolved than us…what do we do to creatures lower than us Gil? Think about it!"

"We eat the-"

With that the mermaid was grabbing onto your brothers arm, hissing and screeching at you as you tried to grab him from what you now mentally called a 'creature'.

"Get the hell off of my brother!" You screamed kicking it's face. "You wench! GET OFF!" And with all the strength you could muster you kicked that mermaid off of your brother, flinging the two of you back on board, panting hard to catch your breath. Your brother's left arm was cut up and badly bloodied.

"Kesese." Your brother laughed still breathing hard from the struggle as many angry creatures hissed and screeched around the ship. "All the ladies love me."

You shook your head and took the scarf that you had and tied up his arm with it. "Shut up you idiot…and don't get so close to women…or I'll have to save you again."

Gilbert only laughed at you remembering a certain captor of his for a moment, and you could have sworn you saw blush forming over his cheeks but then it faded. "you should have seen me handle my captor then Kesesese!" he laughed. This left you confused and also affirmed the belief he drank salt water on the way over here.

* * *

Authors Note: Last chapter I'm posting for now! ;w; I hope I can finish chapter 10 pt 2 soon! I Have a couple sentences down but y'know. ^^ I hope you are awaiting chapter 10 pt 2! :D Please review if you can….. because I haveonly gotten one review! (thank you chupacabrabeliever18…..I know I'm late with the thanks but It only seems that way to you because I posted from chapter 4-10pt2 all at the same time! XD *still shot for being slow* OW! *rubs arm* W-well….hope you guy's review because I am really low on morale and story for this so any idea's and inspirational words tell em to me! ^^)

People in the story:

You: _ _

Prussia: Gilbert (ur bro)

Hungary: Elizabeta

England: Captain Kirkland

America: Alfred F. Jones

Canada: Matthew Williams

Morgan: friend you met on board

France: Francis

:

South Italy : Lovino Vargas

Italy: Feliciano Vargas

Antonio: spain


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10: The final chapter…Pt 2:

"Land ho, captain Kirkland!" Mathew called from the crow's nest.

All the captains on board were at the helm, looking out at the island that was growing ever nearer. Each had their own goal on this island and each was prepared to fight to get to it.

"Amigos…." Captain Antonio spoke, breaking the silence in the air. "…from what I heard, the island has magical creatures. I even heard about bellesas como mermaids!"

Elizabeta scoffed. "Mermaids will only be a distraction towards the real goal we have set!" she turned her back towards the men and walked towards the door leading below deck.

Kirkland just shrugged a bit and looked back towards the island. Whatever was going to happen there, he had one goal, and he could feel his stomach jump with anticipation.

-on the island—

"Are we thereeeee yeeeeeeeeeeeet!" You whined behind Gilbert as he continued stomping his way through the leafy forest. Your feet were wet and your clothes were torn. "Stupid Mermaids." You mumbled. How dare they ruin the clothes that Arthur bought you! As long as you just kept your brother from being eaten alive…..or drowned….or both...it was okay.

"Just ahead schwester!" Gilbert laughed. He still seemed so full of life and was swishing around his damaged arm like it never endured the trauma earlier.

You sighed and continued walking…this island was so full of life. Looking up to the sky's you could see little sparks of energy. They looked like balls of energy, to be exact. They were so bright and vivid. Were you dehydrated? What was going on? So many of the light orb's surrounded you, they poked at you and others caressed you. The little light's seemed to flicker with other's as if they spoke to one another. Soon all you were focusing on were the lights and where they were taking you, that is, until you tripped on a vine that sent you tumbling down a sandy hill.

"GYaaahhh!" You heard yourself screech and land on something with an 'ooof!'. Wait a minute, that wasn't YOUR 'Ooof'…..that voice, was not yours.

"Oh my god!" You yelped, getting off who you assumed to be your brother. "I'm sorry Gilbert! Is your arm okay?" You got off of his back and saw his hat in the distance near a palm tree. "I'll get your hat!"

"Ugnnn." You heard him moan behind you.

"Not so peppy now, are we?" You said with a chuckle as you dusted his hat off and turned to him again. "…Y-you!" You saw a man with blond hair slowly look up at you, holding his head in pain as a bit of blood dripped from it. His pain twisted face, looked at you with wide, emerald eyes.

"_-_!" Arthur cried out in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" You scolded him, though the sentence was supposed to come out more like: 'why didn't you come sooner! And, how did you find me!'

Arthur got up and coughed out his nervousness. "W-well…Elizabeta's crew drew copies of the map your brother stole…and well, we followed it here for the treasure of course! I needed to come along to make sure they did not harm the most precious treasure in the world. They are such rookie's after all." He grabbed his hat from your hands and put it back on.

You stared at Arthur. He really was a pirate. All he cared about was the stupid treasure to Atlantis. You had to admit your heart felt like it had been stomped on.

"Treasure, Treasure, Treasure, is all you Pirates think about." You said.

"Yes, it's true…" He said walking closer to you. "but, you really don't understand the beauty of this treasure." His lips turned upwards like a bow, and curled into a gentle smile.

"Yeah? Then what treasure is it then, hn?" you asked.

His forehead dripped a crimson liquid that sparkled as it mixed with his sweat. You felt yourself shake off the urge to fix that small gash on the side of his head. Your adventurous orbs stared into the dead center of his emerald jewels. He pulled you into a hug and you felt a puff of his breath near your ear as he opened his mouth. It took all your will power to suppress that shiver you felt.

"My most valuable treasure, is something that decides for herself weather to stay with me or not." He backed away from you and smiled. You shook your head unable to believe what he was saying. He looked at your face and you saw red spread across his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, th-that was not as a respectable way to say things now was it." He asked and questioned himself getting flustered. You began to giggle at him. His red face, his funny expression, oh goodness you forgot how much you missed that face.

"Wh-what's so funny then?" He questioned pretending to be annoyed.

"Nothing…pfft!" You had to say, he was the most adorable thing ever. Ironic, from the fact that he was a 'ruff and gruff' pirate. "Let's patch you up. Gilbert brought some extra bandages."

"Gilbert?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Gilbert. I was following him when these pretty orbs came around and that's when I bumped into yo-!" That's when it hit you. You were so caught up in the moment of reuniting with Arthur that you forgot about your brother! "Bloody hell! I lost him with those cursed lights!"

Arthur chuckled and 'tsk'ed at you.

"That's no way for a lady, such as yourself, to speak."

"Arthur, you're dapper and all but you really must learn to time things!" You whined as you searched around hurriedly for a noise, anything that would signal your brother. "GILBERT! GILLLLLLLLLLL! GILLY! GI-"

"Shut UP I hear you!" Gilbert yelled as he ran towards you with two other pirates, Elizabeta, and Antonio . Gilbert's face seemed exasperated and you knew not why until you took a glimpse of the many colored orbs chasing after him. "Now take your boyfriend and RUN!" You wasted no time telling him that he was in-fact, at the moment (or so you hoped) correct about Arthur. Instead, you hastily grabbed Arthurs arm and ran.

"What happened to get those things chasing after us!" You yelled angrily at Gilbert. Obviously the cause of this whole mess was him.

"He smacked one of them!" Elizabeta answered for him.

"Kesesese! I only flicked it away! It was grabbing at mien awesome sword!" He said unsheathing a pure golden sword.

"QUE! Th-that's Atlantian gold, amigo!" Antionio yelped jumping over a tree root.

"WOW! That's great and all but LOOK AHEAD!" You screeched pointing at the beach ahead of you. "Too bad we can't get on the ships with these BUGGERS chasing us!" You glared at Gilbert and he simply shrugged in reply.

"Wait! Listen! Those are fairies! Pixies!" Arthur yelped out. You all would have stopped to glare at him if you were not running for your lives. "Trust me! D-Don't ask how I know but….they just want that sword back!"

You looked at Gilbert's red eyes….and he looked into yours.

"Give them the sword Gil." You pleaded with puppy dog eyes. He glared at you, broke, and gave his sword a kiss before he tossed it in the direction of the 'faries'. You watched as the light's grabbed the sword and flew upward into the jungle….and disappeared somewhere in the middle. You were all able to finally catch your breath.

…

"WE'RE ALIVE!" You all yelled in unison, except for the Hispanic who yelled 'stoy vivo!'. You all burst into joyful cheering and hugging, and not surprisingly- kissing.

"I love you Arthur." You whispered as the both of you broke.

"I love you too _." He rubbed his nose against yours, then pressed your foreheads together. "But I need you to change something about yourself first~." He chuckled and you rolled your eyes.

"Am I not good enough?" You questioned as he slowly lowered himself onto one knee. He took out an emerald ring and smiled.

"Just change your last name, Mrs. Kirkland." You gasped and felt tears form in your eyes.

"YES!" You yelled happily tackling him to the sand. You heard a happy, giddy shout from above as you did so. You looked up and saw Morgan on the ships helm, sheepishly hiding from your sight….and the rest of the crew laughing up a storm. Arthur blushed a shade that matched yours but smiled at you anyway.

Gilbert also cheered and Antonio smiled at you.

"Well then schwester seem's like we are both getting married!"

You cocked a brow at your brother, and he laughed grabbing Elizabeta by the waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

You whistled at the couple beside you. "Wow Gilbert! What a fish you hooked yourself there!" You and Arthur laughed at the couple. Elizabeta turned red and so did your brother, but he showed himself off proudly with a toothy grin. Everyone around you laughed heartily and you could feel weeks of adventure catching up to you, and passing you by.

"Kesesesese~ Tis a pirates life for me!"

* * *

Authors Note: Bonus Story comming up NEXT WEEEK! :D XD Hopefully on monday night because I am POOOPED! Lemmie tell you the story of my life behind this chapter... I get home and I am DONE with all my homework (RARE MOMENT!) and then I go on the CPU to draw and then I realise... "HEY I should finish the story! :D" and I start typing and my friend txt's me and it read's. "Soooo...have time to RP?" and I am kinda sad at this point...I wanted to finish the story! So I tell her (since she reads it) "I was gonna finish the HOTC chapter!"...the response? ... "...Go finish that!" XD So I did! Sorry it the final chapter was a butt let down! ;w; I am no good with conclusions and endings...so...I will make a bonus chapter if you beg enough (XD JKJK Imma make it anyway) HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

SPECAL THANKS TO:

neva-chanluvsmonsters101 (Yes I tried to make it epic! XD I hope you liked it! OwO)

chupacabrabeliever18 (Thankies! x3)

The Green Eyed Greek (Prussia says: KEsesese~ I AM awesome! don't forget it!)

AND anon! (Glad to help there partner! ^^)

People in the story:

You: _ _

Prussia: Gilbert (ur bro)

Hungary: Elizabeta

England: Captain Kirkland

America: Alfred F. Jones

Canada: Matthew Williams

Morgan: friend you met on board

France: Francis

South Italy : Lovino Vargas

Italy: Feliciano Vargas

Antonio: spain


End file.
